Could this be destiny Hiei
by TrisanaLonelyEyes
Summary: Two halves of a whole, yin and yang, with the yang twins soul existence is to protect the yin twin. Can someone heartless and consumed with protecting her sister really grow a heart for our fire demon Hiei MCxHiei
1. Death sentence

"Desera were going to be late!"

"Oh shut up I'm never late, Karen, you're just early." I mumble to my twin sister as I head down the stairs where she's waiting for me.

"Did you eat?"

"Yes I ate. God you're worse than Mother." My sister and I go through this everyday; bickering when she wants to be the first one to school and me who wants to show up when the normal people do, but today was our first day to the school so of course Miss. Everything_Is_Perfect has to be as early as possible.

"More than a banana or piece of toast?" She asks raising an eyebrow at me.

"Just, let's go." I grab Karen's arm and begin dragging her out the door with me. I grab my usual spot as driver with my sister in passenger.

"Come on Desera let's get our class schedule! Oh, I hope we have our cases together! Wouldn't that be so much fun?" I always hated how hyper she was, it clashed with my personality and it just became annoying very quickly. With the few seconds that Karen gave me to reply I gave her the answer she wanted with a sight as she dragged me into the ambition office for us o pick up our schedule.

"Yah, fun."

"I take it you're the Abendroth twins?" The lady sitting behind the desk asked with a chuckle.

"That's us," my sister declares with pride."

"Odd a German last name and English first names, what brings you to Japan?" the woman asks as she looks at our schedule.

"Our mom believed in uniting the different clotures and that by doing so you can bring harmony to those around you." Karen explains while I just take my schedule and look over it.

_Room" 104_

_Teacher: Mr. Daichi_

"What do you have Sis?" Karen leans over my shoulder to look at my schedule.

"Mr. Daichi."

"Really me too! This is going to be so much fun, I just know it!" Karen glomps and nearly takes both of us down.

"Well looks like you to will be some trouble. If Yusuke and Kurabawa weren't enough already and now there's that new kid Hiei, nothing but trouble seems to roll into this school now a days. Well let's go you two, I have things I need to do with my time that doesn't involve a bunch of punk noise kids." I look at the man with buck teeth and weird looking face, what was his problem?

"Nice to meet you to, Jack ass." I snap at him and turn my back to walk off, I'd rather find my way around here than ever be given one my own than by this guy.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Akashi, my sister didn't mean that. Right Deser, you didn't really mean that?" My sister was panicking; I could tell by the tone of her voice that she didn't want this again. I was the cause for our last explosion and all the ones before that; I had a problem with authority and being told what to do, I preferred to do whatever I wanted and to ignore the order.

"No sis I did mean that."

"What, but… please don't do this we just got here."

"Yah kid, you should listen to your sister and apologies."

"You know what, you're right. Sis I'm sorry and Mr. Akashi I'm sorry you're an ugly ass that can't get any girl to sleep with you; even a hoe. I'm also sorry that you still have to live with your mother because you're so pathetic that not even your mother loves you. So, I'm sorry." I turn my back on the three stunned people and walked off already in a foul mood and the day just began.

"Haha, that was hilarious. I can't believe you just told him off like that. Hey, wait up!" A could hear the footsteps of the person running up to me before he caught up with me. "I'm Yusuke, what's your name."

"Not interested." I walk past his out stretched hand, ignoring his presence.

"I know who you are." His voice hinted at more than what he was saying and I didn't like the edge in his voice.

"What would you know of anything?" I turned around and narrowed my gaze on him. It seemed to have a bit of an effect on him, but not as much as on normal people.

"You're one of _us_."

"And just who are these _us_?"

"Meet me after school, in the front." I study him a bit closer trying to decide if I should trust him or not. He wasn't quiet human I could pick that much up by his presence, but then the Jack Ass did say he was trouble. I was considered trouble myself so maybe trouble and trouble could lead to entertainment and he did seem part human so that would be all the more entertaining.

The boy that stood in front of me had greased back black hair, dressed in green button down shirt and green pants. There wasn't much to say about him, but there was this type of air to him that made me want to fight him, but I don't know why because the only thing he's done to me is bug me while I'm in a foul mode.

"I'll think about it," I tell him then walk off to go to the top of the roof where I spend my free time tell it's time for class. I trot into class just as the bell rings and the teacher is standing in front the class with my sister; the dreaded is here.

"Nice of you to join us."

"Hi Mr. Daichi, it's nice to finally meet you." I say in a polite tone cause if I don't I know that it would start a bad relationship between us if I don't.

"Well now that they are both finally here, why don't you two introduce yourselves?"

"Hi everyone, I'm Karen and my sister here is Desera. Say hi sis."

"Hi." Unlike my sister, who was happy and preppy as usual I was bored and didn't care; the class took instant notice.

"Are you two, like, twins because she is nothing like you?" One of the girls in the back asked.

"Yes, we are." My sister answers with a smile as I just look blankly at the crowd when one of the students catches my eye.

This boy had black hair and a white streak. He wore the typical blue male school uniform, but added a white scarf to it. I couldn't figure out why he would add the scarf considering it didn't go at all, but it made me wonder just that much more about him. He air around him as well had a sense of mystery and darkness.

_His past must have been tough_, I think to myself.

"If you're twins, why is your hair greenish and hers is blue light blue?" The same cocky girl asked and my patients were growing really low at this point.

"Not just that, but you're so nice while she's…" Some snotty girl trailed off as I turned my piercing glare on her.

"While I'm what?" I snap not caring if I wouldn't make any friends or be put on my new teachers watch list. The girl didn't reply. I narrowed my glare and challenged her; "I dare you to finish that sentence." Still, nothing. "Come on if you have something to say, say it," while my voice sounded opening and encouraging my smile said otherwise.

"You're a rude, judgmental bitch!" It was the first girl that spoke that had the courage to say the words. I turn towards her with a smile and walked over to her crossing one foot over the other.

"I must complement you," I watched my pry gulp with fear and gulped. I wasn't even looking at her yet; my head was hanging low as I nodded my head. "You are the first one out of," I paused to add to her tension, "fifteen schools this last six months to speak up to me. I must condom you though, you are a; baka, dumm, stupide, estúpido, Dom, stupid, retarded." I look up at her as I list off the word tilting my head from side to side as I act like I have to think about the right way to say this, but I didn't I knew all the languages by heart. "It doesn't matter how I say it, what language I use you're not very bright. At least the last one to say something like that was smart enough to not say it to my face. But you," I smile the same smile I give a person before I kill them."

"Desera stop!" My sister voice causes me to stop in my path and turn to look at her. "Not here, not today please. We just got here." The look on her face was the look of a hurt animal and her voice was heart breaking, if it was any other person it wouldn't work but it was her.

"All right, not today, but soon." My sister nodded her head with a slight smile. The two of us then went to the back of the room and sat down. It took the teacher a while to recover from my episode but he soon did and class cared on as usual.

I was bored, as expected, but this school thing wasn't meant for me it was meant for Karen. If I had it my way we would be anywhere but here. I would be taking over the Makai Realm, taking it over and ruling it my way, but no I was stuck in this boring class learning about the inferior race that had nothing to do with us because the bakas of the spirit world keep the truth from the humans.

_Bring. Bring._

"Alright class, let's take a break for lunch." I stood up and began to head out of the class with my sister. "_Not_ you Desera." I stop with a sigh and wait for everyone to leave.

"I know how this goes. Desera your behavior was uncalled for and out of line," I mimic a male's voice and then switch to a girlie voice. "I know Mr. Teacher I was completely out of line. Please forgive me, I promise I won't do it again. Alright I'll give you another chance since this is your first time. Oh, thank you Mr. Teacher I promise you won't regret this choice." I go back to my normal voice and my face falls back to its distant hard look. "When in reality I just played you and you know it was a lie and _still_ let me off with a warning. So to save us both the trouble; I admit I did something I wasn't supposed to and you skip the lecture and just tell me whatever my punishment is if you're giving me one."

"I won't punish you this time because I personally hate Aimi myself and as you said this is your first time pulling something like this."

"Hm, love and beauty. She lives up to her name if you consider loving yourself love and if being good looking on the outside beauty." Mr. Daichi chuckled at my comment.

"Go get your sister and enjoy your lunch Desera."

"Ok, see you after class." I walk out of the class room and see my sister waiting for me with a worry filled face.

"How bad was the damage control?" She asked as I walked past her out towards the quad. It was like this every time, but I didn't want to talk I wanted a tree to sit in and stare down at the others; watching and examining them then going off into another world of my own. I couldn't though; I had to answer her questions and had to deal with the rumors already following-apparently Aimi was the hot shot of this school.

"Who do you think you are, threatening Aimi?" A muscular boy asked, stopping me in my path. I look up at the boy with a glare; I could see him flinch for only a second before putting his tough guy act back up.

"_Move_," there was no room for question in my icy cold voice.

"Answer my question first or would you rather I beat it out of you?" I smirk at his question and this seems to catch him off guard.

"I can see how this plays out already. The big bad jock tried to hit the new girl at this school and I'm forced to defend myself. You end up in the hospital and I walk away free because I honestly dough this is your first time." The boy looks at me a bit shocked but I can see that I just hurt his pride, so he throws the first punch.

I easily dodge the punch with my hand by my side.

"You'll have to do better than that if you ever want to land a blow." He quickly turns around and out of rage throws punch after punch as I dodge all of them without missing a beat. I yawn suddenly as I grow bored. "Well this wasn't any fun," I tell him before I turn my hips and land a blow.

_Crack!_ The sound of his jaw shattering under my fist filled my ears; I couldn't help but smirk at that delouse sound. As I watched the boy's body crumple to the ground in pain I found myself disappointed; I didn't get any blood or even the slightest challenge.

"Oh my god, the new girl just took out Yuuta with one punch!"

"How is that even possible?"

"I think his jaw might be shattered."

"Karen , Why don't we get going?" I turned to my sister than began to walk off and while I asked her a question I implied it as a statement.

"The superiority and big was no fun at all." I sigh and continue walking off from the seen as to teachers run by us, one was Jack Ass from earlier and the other one was a teacher I didn't recognize.

"Yusuke Urameshi you're in big trouble this time!" The buck teeth jack ass screamed as he ran by us.

"Do you really think it's fair to this Yusuke person get in trouble because of us?" My sister whispered to make sure no one heard us.

"Oh I'm sure someone will tell Jack Ass that I did it. In the mean time since I don't feel like dealing with any more humans, why don't we head up to the roof?"

"Ok," my sister was always quick to agree with anything I suggested. My sister solely trusted me and I her, in the world we grew up there was no other way of life but that. My sister and I had been hurt and betrayed more times than a calculator can calculate. We depended on each other, she was my yang and I was her yin- two halves of a whole.

When we got to the top of the stairs I could hear to people talking.

"-she in my class."

"Have you tried talking to her?" I didn't recognize the first voice but I knew that second one- Yusuke.

"Let's go, I think Yusuke is giving someone love advise," I whisper to my sister.

"Come out." I turned my head to see the boy from earlier today and the face the first voice belonged to.

"We were just leaving so you can continue your little love fest." I turned my back and guided my sister away from the roof.

"Desera wait!" It was Yusuke's voice that called out to me and caused me to stop and turn around to see what he wanted.

With a raised eyebrow I asked; "What?"

"Since you're here now why don't I just tell you what I was going to after school?"

"Not interested." I turned and began to walk off again.

"Desera Abendroth you're in big trouble!"

"And here comes Jack Ass to ruin my lunch," I sigh as I sit down on the stairs.

"I thought you said we would at least make it through lunch without trouble Desera."

"I know what I said, but that guy started it and it's not like it was fun. He was a complete ass and didn't give me the slightest challenge." I told her as the footsteps that were running up the stairs slowed.

"Well, well what do you know? Yusuke and Hiei, both, hanging out with the new trouble maker Desera. Well what do you have to say for yourself Desera." It didn't even take a second for me to slip into the innocent little girl attacked by the big bad bully.

"I was just minding my own business," I pleaded with the eyes of a hurt little puppy and it seemed as if I was on the verge of tears because of the harsh voice they were using on me and I had my voice at the perfect balance of hurt and normality. "All I did was walk out of my classroom and he blocked my path, he was threatening to beat me up because of some girl Aimi. I don't even know who Aimi is. I asked him to please move and that I knew he didn't want to get us in trouble but he didn't listen to me. He seemed mad for some reason but I didn't understand _why_." I let my eyes water and my voice become even more uneasy as I took a shaky breath. "I don't know who he is, but he tried to hit me, I dodged the blows and tried not to hurt him but… but he _just wouldn't stop_! I had to hit him, to protect myself. Please believe m_e_?" The teachers looked like they themselves were on the verge of tears and with a quick glance at each other they busted into tears and hugged me- squeezing the air out of my lungs.

"It's ok! You're not in trouble and Yuuta won't bother you any longer!" I hugged them back and waited for them to let go of me before I wiped the fake tears away from eyes. Looking up at them with a small smile I said;

"Thank you." The two teachers nodded their heads and walked away. I waited for their footsteps to disappear before turning to my sister.

"Ready to ditch class? We can claim you were helping me become steady because I was so shaken up by the fight." I cloud see the look of shock on Yusuke's face and the hidden disbelief on Hiei's, the only one that wasn't shocked by this was my sister.

"You know we can't do that."

"We can too, remember at school eighty-two when we ditched class?"

"No I mean we _can't_ because I want to go to class."

"Then go on without me, I'll be up here missing out all your fun."

"Why must you do all the things you're not supposed to?" My sister asks seeming a bit put out.

"Sis when have I ever done what I was supposed to?

"Until-"

"Don't you dare say it Karen." My voice went from careless to full of strength and authority, this caught my sister off guard a bit because I never use this voice on her but she's heard it a million times so it didn't take long for her to get over it.

"But-"

"Not another word about that Karen Abendroth." My sister nodded her head and began to head down to class as the bell rung. With a sigh I flop down on the top of the roof that covers the stair.

"So how bad did you mess up Yuuta?" Yusuke asks as he hops up next to me.

"Leave me alone."

"Oh come on I just asked a question."

"And I just told you to leave me alone. I don't like _half _breads."

"You're worse than Hiei." I open my eyes and turn my head towards the demon that's standing on the lower roof looking up at us.

"Hn," I say tuning my head back to the sun with my eyes closed. My problem with Hiei wasn't that I didn't like him or that I could care less I just saw no point in getting to know any of them.

"I was so scared to say anything that might get that knew girl in trouble," two humans walked on to the roof, just barely missing Hiei as he jumped up to the higher roof with Yusuke and me.

"I know what if we did say something and we got caught?"

"She would kill us for sure."

"Did you see that smirk when she shattered Yuuta's jaw?"

"Don't remind me, that thing gave me shivers."

"Didn't she seem somewhat disappointed afterwards?"

"Yah but there was like a blood lust in her eyes. I think she honestly wanted to kill him."

"I think we should be more careful around her."

"Yah it might be us next time." I couldn't help but smirk at what they were saying.

"Smart people fear those that can kill them with a mere flip of a wrist." I spoke quietly to myself but I could sense Yusuke stifle were he stood next to me.

"How long have you lived in this world?" Yusuke asked.

"Eight dreaded years now."

"Then why did you stay?" Hiei asked.

"What does it matter to you?" I snapped.

"Hn," Hiei said turning his head away from me. None of us spoke after that, we all just relaxed a laid down to enjoy the heat tell the final bell rung.

"Why does it not surprise me that you're up here Yusuke? Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt anything." I turned and looked at the girl who was speaking. She had short brown hair and seemed too much like the goody good to be hanging out with Yusuke.

I hoped down and looked at her, trying to figure out why she was hanging around with someone like him.

"I don't mean to insult you, but I'm sure you're a nice girl and I don't want to see anyone end up with Yusuke." While her voice was nice I could hear her possessiveness in her voice; he was hers.

"I'm not interested it, so don't worry I wasn't doing anything with your guy." I walked past her indifferent and went to find my sister.

"Haha, that's so true." I could tell my sister was having fun by the sound of her voice so not to scare away any of her new friends I waited in front of the school.

"Hey." My sister walked up towards me with a smile, but I just turned and began to walk off to where I parked the car.

"How was your day?" I asked not really caring because I would be told one way or another.

"Oh it was so amazing! I met this girl named-" When she stopped mid sentence I turned to look at what had stopped her. A purple portal was opened right in front of us. I looked around to see if anyone has noticed.

"Let's go," I tell her as I stepped through, knowing she'll follow.

I landed on my feet as I got to the other side of the portal while my sister landed on her butt.

"That hurt." She says as she rubs her butt. "Why must you be the graceful one, your Yin I thought Yang would be graceful."

"Shh," I hush her as I look to see the three people I met over the course of the day; Yusuke, Hiei, and the girl but there were now four more people with them.

"What do you want?" I demand stepping forward and summoning my sword that appears on my back.

"Put the sword away Desera, please" he adds when I glare at him.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill all of you and it better be good because I haven't gone hunting in over a month now."

"Because," I narrow my gaze on him, "because we're just offering a position on the Urameshi team."

"I decline."

"If my sister isn't joining, then neither am I."

"I thought you two would say that. Then if you won't join on your own free will how about you join because if you don't I'm authorized to kill both of you. Desera for killing humans, planning on taking over both this world and Makai Realm-"

"Don't forget the pathetic human world either," I add on not helping my case at all.

"Yes and Karen-"

"She hasn't done anything in this world. All the crimes committed were committed by me and me alone. If anyone should be put to death it is I."

"Very well," The teenager with a pacifier in his mouth and Jr written on his forehead nodded his head. Both Hiei and Yusuke walk forward and bind my hands behind my back.

"Desera just join the team! They're giving you an option!" I turned my head towards her and smile. She's so caring to me when no one was.

"Even if I say yes what's the likely hood that they would spare me with what I just admitted to?" I ask her as they lead me away from the room.

"You're really going to leave her in this world with no protection?" Hiei asked as I was lead down the hall.

"She's strong, she just needs to not hesitate and I just saved her life. If I didn't tell Jr that I committed all the crimes she would be killed with me, though it was a lie. Fortunately he can't punish for things done the Makai Realm or we would both be executed no matter what I say." As they lead me to the execution room I can't help but smile. I always knew that I would died protecting my sister, I always thought I would died on the battle field by the hands of someone more powerful.

As I'm forced to kneel down I kneel without resistance. I place my head on the cold stone and wait for my death while the speak is given.

"Today I, Taiki, document the death of Desera Abendroth the Darkness Twin of the Light Twin Karen Abendroth. Desera Abendroth is accused and admitted to treason of all three realms, killing humans, taking part of selling Black Market merchandise, attempting to kill the Kings of the Makai Realm…"The speech went on listing my deeds of wrongs, but I tuned it out tell it got to the part of my death. "Desera Abendroth do you have any last words?"

"Yes, Hiei I don't know you very well and you have no reason to do what I ask, but please tell my sister to be strong and that I love her?"

"Yes." I nodded my head and let a single tear shed from my eyes.

_I love you Karen_. That was my last thought before I closed my eyes and waited for my death.


	2. The darkness in light

RECAPE: Desera was about to be executed for her and her sisters crime that she claimed to protect her sister.

"Please stop!" I could hear her voice so broken and filled with concern. This will be my last time hearing it.

"What is it little girl?" It wasn't just me that heard the voice that means she really was here. My eyes flew open and my head wiped around to see her running as fast as she could. She throw her body over mine and blocked the person that was about to kill me.

"Just join the team please. I was able to convince Koenma to spare your life so long as you join the team. Please join the team, not for your life but for me." She was crying, for me. No one had ever cried for me and I know she is my sister and cares but I never wanted her to cry. I had promised myself I wouldn't make her cry but now I'm the cause for those tears.

"I will," I tell her with a slight smile as she pulls me into a hug and I rest my head on her chest.

_You're the only one that can affect me like this Karen_, I think as I just enjoy the feel of knowing I can still be there to protect her- my soul purpose of being alive.

"I hate to interrupt this love fest here but am I killing someone or not?" I look up and glare at Taiki.

"I'm so sorry to rain on your stupid self conceited party but you're an ass, so go." I glared at Taiki and he backs away slightly, scared that I might bit his head off.

"I see your sister got to you just in time. So Desera are you going to join the team?"

"For Karen."

"Alright, now because of your track recorded I am required to put this bracelet on you." I extend my arm for Koenma as he puts a simple bracelet around my wrist. "Now Desera just as a fair warning I can drain you dry if you step out of line, I can track your ever move, and if it comes to it I can kill you with the push of a button." I simply nod my head as I stand up from my spot by the red stinted stone and look at Koenma with a blank face.

"I accept these conditions on one of my own." Koenma looks at me with a raised brow. "My sister does not go on any missions higher than B- rank."

"I don't see how you're in the position to make any agreements with me but I accept." I nodded my head and Koenma pushes a button that appeared in thin air. A portal suddenly appeared in front of me and I stepped through with the others following suit.

"She joined!" the blue girl haired that was in the office earlier yelled as she ran towards me with her arms stretched out.

"Hug me I kill you, again." I say with my finger put up. She stops mid run and looks at me like a hurt animal.

"It doesn't work when they do it; there is no way in hell it'll work when you do it." Her face falls back to normal, which for her means a grin.

"Let me show you two your room! You'll be so excited! They are customized just for you!" I turn and look at my sister, making eye contact for a split second.

"Let's go Miss Happy."

"Ok," she says linking arms with me and my sister as she dragged us upstairs.

"So this room is mine, that is Yukina's the other blue haired girl you saw, that's Kuwabara's, that's Keiko's, that's Yusuke's, that's yours Karen, that's Kurama's, that one is Heie's, and lastly across from Hiei's is yours Desera." She listed ever room from my left then right then back to left as we pasted them, stopping at mine. "Ok open the door Desera.

Every door was a different color; Botan's pink, Yukina's ice blue, Kuwabara's orange, Keiko's blue , Yusuke's green, my sisters pure white, Kurama's red, Hiei's dark blue-ish purple, and mine was midnight black.

When I opened my door the first thing I saw was black everything. My room was a simple design that consisted of a black bed, dresser, curtains, and not a single shred of color or light.

"I like it," I say nodding my head approvingly as Boton and my sister look taken back by this approval and darkness.

"But it's so-"Boton was cut off mid sentence as my sister stopped her and butted in.

"It's perfect for you Desera." She smiled at me then turned towards Botan and shoots her a look that she thinks I didn't catch.

"Why don't we see what your room looks like?" I ask Karen.

"That sounds like fun!" I fallow in tow bring up the back as the two happy bunch skip ahead of me to Karen's room.

Her room was the complete opposite of my room. Karen's was full of light and bright colors, just looking at it gave me a headache but Karen loved it, which was all I cared about.

"Oh my god! I love it!" She squealed as Boton and Karen hugged each other in glee of how the room looked, but I quickly became disgusted with the sight before me and walked away to my room.

"I will never understand her. The emotion and happiness she feels makes me feel disgusted and sick to my stomach. "I complained in bitterness as I sat down on my bed and looked around myself. I couldn't think of a single person I know that would be able to see in here other than me, but the darkness gave me peace at mind. The darkness was my time of rain and when I felt at most home.

"You don't seem to be happy to be alive." I hear Hiei's voice, pulling me from my peace.

"Why would I?" I ask turning my attention to the demon that stood a few feet away from me.

"You can continue to protect your sister, but I don't understand why you would ever throw your life away so easily for anyone. You don't seem to like or care about anyone, or so you make it out like." I think this was the most I have ever heard Hiei speak. He seemed like the type of person that preferred to stay to himself.

"I don't care about anyone!" I snapped at him with a flash of anger. "If you become mistaken again it will cost you your life Forbidden Child." I could see a hint of touchiness at the mention of his title.

"Aren't you forbidden yourself?" he asked with a smirk.

"Don't you dare bring up my parents!" I snarled at him.

"Why?" He snapped at me.

"Because you know nothing of them and you _nothing_ of the life they put us through! Once you know the subject you're going into _then_, and only _then_, can you talk about it!" I hated when my parents were brought up, even by Karen. I would never defend them, but I hated how people would treat us just because of who my parents really were. It was because of my parents that I became the way I am.

"Hn." Hiei turned around and began to walk out without a word and I didn't bother to stop him.

"Desera are you going to join us for dinner?" Botan asked, just barely missing Hiei walking out. "Kurama's cooking," she offered trying to persuade me.

"Sure," I say standing up from my spot on my bed.

I walk downstairs in silence with Botan. She seemed somewhat uncomfortable in the silence so it didn't surprise me when she jumped at the chance to join everyone else at the dinner table. I sat down myself next to Karen and Yusuke at the table.

"Enjoy," Kurama said as he sat down a big bowl of pasta. My face fell almost instantly as I looked at it. No one else seemed to have a problem, even my sister enjoyed it. I sat there politely as I watched everyone dig into the food.

"Is something wrong with the food?" Kurama asked as he looked at me.

"She doesn't eat human food, even when we lived with our human mother she refused to eat it. She would worry Mother so much." Karen answered for me.

"She wasn't our mother!" I snap at Karen causing the whole table to look at me in shock. "That woman was just someone who pitied us enough to take us in!"

"She gave us a name and a place to stay Desera, that woman as you put it gave us life here."

"I won't argue with you here Karen." I say standing up and heading to the back door.

"Where are you going?" My sister called frantically after me.

"To get my dinner," I tell her coldly. I closed the door softly behind me before taking off into the forest that surrounded the house.

I ran for a little while just run and ignored all of the potential meals. I wanted to just run and enjoy the darkness around me and the feel of the wind. It wasn't until I saw the black bear wondering that I stopped behind a few bushes that I bared my fangs in delight. I watched it behind a bush that covered me from its sight. As I readied myself to pounce I stopped, the black bare had two little cubs not even a year old. I righted myself up, no longer craving to kill it, and took off in a different direction, settling for a few easy kill dears instead.

"It looks like you still have a bit of left over." Yusuke commented as I walked in through the back door. I liked the corner of my lip where Yusuke was suggesting and I could taste the sweet, tangy flavor of blood.

"Thnx," I said as I began to head upstairs.

"Desera why don't you join us for some T.V.?" Botan offered, but I just turned my head and shook it slightly.

"I don't watch TV," I told them and continued on my way.

"You don't seem to do much of anything," Kuwabara mumbled.

"What do you mean by that?" I glowed as I whorled around on him.

"Just that you never seemed to do anything that we do." He studded and shuttered under my gaze.

"Why would I _ever_ want to do something that an inferior race would find _fun?_" My disgust with them was made clear I could see the sweat coming off of everyone as I snarled.

"Back off." Hiei spoke from his place on the window sill.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" I asked turning my gaze to Hiei. He seemed unaffected by it, even my sister coward down when I glared at her, but not Hiei and it infuriated me that much more.

_Why will he not subside?_I asked myself as I watched Hiei stand up from his spot.

"I hate the ino as much as you, but stand down." Hiei said trying to declare his dominance in the house, but I refuse to bow down to anyone.

"No," I spoke clearly and defiantly.

"Fine," Hiei said as he pulled out his sword and pushed me towards the wall that we stood only a few feet away. If it wasn't for my quick reflexes he would have gad me pinned, but I summoned my sword and pulled it out before my back hit the wall.

Hiei glared at me as we pushed with brute strength. Neither one of us were going to give in to the other. We stood there for a few minutes, neither one of us making progress, and no one dared to interrupt us. It wasn't until I felt my strength waver did I notice my bracelet glowing a bright yellow.

_I can drain you dry if you step out of line_, Koenma's words play in my head as my strength wavers again.

"Dam it Keonma," I curse as Hiei knocks my sword out of my hand and puts the edge of his to my throat.

"Do it," I tell him. "You won, so do it."

"No," He says as he re sheaths his sword.

"Why?" I ask as my knees give out and more of my strength wavers.

"Because it wasn't a fair fight." I look up at him, could this really be the Hiei that is known as the forbidden child?

I nod my head than force myself up to a standing position. My legs wobbled under neither me, but with patients I made my way back up to my room. I sat in my room looking out the window listening to the steady sound of pitter patter of the rain. There was something about this type of weather that pulled me outside. The calming therapy of rain seemed to just wash everything away. The water wetness of the rain felt so nice against my skin. I loved the rain, but I'm not sure if I can go outside.

_I don't trust them with my sister. It was stupid of me to leave yesterday to go hunting_. I was angry with myself for going yesterday but it was tempting to go out right now.

"Go, I know you want to." I turned my head towards my sister standing in the door way covered up in her robe.

"You know I can't." I tell her as I turn my head back to the window, watching the rain fall.

"I can sense your distress and you know I hate that." I open my moth to tell her that I can't, but she cuts me off before I can even begin.

"I can handle myself. I'm not completely helpless."

"I know," I sigh. "But you also know that I'm the one that protects us. I don't want you to be the one in the blood bath."

"That's true," she says as she joins me on the window seal, "but how can you protect me forever? And these guys won't hurt me, they're too afraid of what you'll do to me if they do and they like me. They are really nice people if you let them in."

"And you know I can't do that. I'm just waiting for my chance to pack both you and me up so we can leave. We can't stay grounding for too long or they'll catch us. It's not safe, even here." I tell her without ever looking at her. This wasn't the first time we had this talk.

"I know," she says nodding her head lightly. "I just wish we could settle down for once. I think you and Hiei could become really good friends." I laugh.

"Ha, what makes you think that, because we tried to kill each other yesterday when I got back?"

"Yes but mainly because what I've been told he's the forbidden child." I keep my calm face on the outside, but inside I was shocked that she knew what that meant.

I had been told stories of the forbidden child, but never told her about them. The forbidden child was a child that was never supposed to be born, like us. He was supposed to have died when he was thrown off the cliff the day he was born, but somehow he survived and grew up as a bandit. One day they turned against him because he became too strong, but he killed them and survived. For a while he was wanted for a rare tear crystal that was around his neck, but then he disappeared. There were rumors of him joining the spirit detective team, but I didn't really look into that because they were only rumors with nothing to back them up.

"Go out into the rain, I'll e fine," my sister says smiling at me. I nod my head and begin to leave.

"I don't need your promotion to do what I want," I tell her as I leave my room.

"I know," she says with that smile of hers in her voice. I smirk as I head down stairs and out into the rain.

"Ah, this is so nice," I sigh as I stood on the outskirts of the forest.

"So this is the real you," someone says from behind me. I whip around to see Hiei standing behind me.

"No this is the me that doesn't show to anyone." I tell him as I turn around and begin to walk into the forest, away from him.

"So the real you," he says trying to prove his point, but I just ignore him.

"I looked up your parents," he said smugly. I turned around with a scowl on my face.

"Fine," I say walking in deeper into the forest, knowing he would follow me.

I stopped in a clearing by a water fall that leads into a lake. I sat down with my feet dangling in the water and face up towards the sky to feel the rain sliding down my face.

"So what did you find out?" I ask with a sigh.

"Your parents were famous bandits wanted by the spirit world king and by all three kingdoms of the Makai realm. They had been partners for over a century before having you and your sister. One day they were killed by a group of demons, but you and your sister had lived."

"Do you know why my sister and how old we were?" I ask, cutting him off while still looking up at the sky.

"It doesn't say." I nod my head.

"Doesn't surprise me. My sister and I were only three months old. At the time I had been the happy one and here the quiet one, our parents thought she would be the Darkness twin and I the Light twin so they trained her and not me how to kill. It didn't turn out that way that day; I killed all of the demons to protect her. When one of the demons tried to touch her… something snapped in me and I suddenly had a blood lust for that mans blood; like the way he looked at her with disgust but worse. After I killed all of the men attacking my parents it was too late to save them, not that I really cared anyways but my sister cared. From that day forth I protected my sister and fought every demon that stood in our path and every demon sent to kill us by the demon lords because they were afraid of us." I laughed harshly, "The demon lords scared of a couple of toddlers. Can you imagine that?" I ask Hiei as I turned my head to look at him then back up to the rain. "When it became too dangerous for Karin to live in the Makai realm I took her and fled to the human world. That was at the age of ten that I came here, we had no names or a place to stay."

"Weren't you given names by your parents?" Hiei asked. I shook my head.

"No, our parents simply called us by mistake one and mistake two," I told him with two tears sliding down my face, but he could not tell as the tears mingled with the rain.

"Why are you telling me this?" Hiei asked as he sat down next to me.

"I don't know, but you went through the trouble of trying to find out."

"You said you would never defend your parents, why?"

"Why should I defend parents that I wish I killed myself? I will never allow someone to combine me with them again. It is because of them that my life is what it has become! They are the reason my sister and I are wanted dead from the day I was born! I was wanted dead because they were afraid that I would follow in their footsteps." Hiei looked at me and I sighed.

"Last night-"

"Hm?" I ask turning to look at him.

"Last night I followed you when you went hunting."

"I thought I sensed someone," I say smirking

"You were going to kill that bear for your dinner, but you stopped last minute and settled for dears instead, why?"

"Just because I told you a bit about my life Hiei does not mean I'm going to tell you everything," I say standing up and walking away.

I smirk to myself as I walk through the forest. _He's not so bad. I think I might like to get to know him better, but I'll still have to keep him at arm's length so I can bolt at a moment's notice with my sister. The first chance I get I'm leaving this place and have to put everyone past me I can't let Hiei in, even if I do find myself liking him._

I wonder what he thinks of my past. Most of the things I just told him aren't in any files that can be found. My sister and I had dropped off the face of the planet, all except for a crime here and there, but no one knew where we were after pulling off the thefts.

"Desera How was your walk?" My sister asked as soon as I walked through the door.

"I'm going for a shower," I tell her not bothering to answer her as I head upstairs dripping wet.

"It's nice to see that you enjoyed yourself," Kurama said as he walked past me on the stairs.

"What would give you that idea?" I ask sending him a glare.

"You're dripping wet and your sister said you left at four in the morning and it's now eight in the morning."

"Hn," I say as I walk to my bedroom.

"Dam it Karen," I grumble as I head to my shower, "Can't you ever mind your own business?"

I stepped into the hot steaming water and felt the sting off its warmth compared to my freezing body. It felt nice as the warmth sunk into my body and warmed it. I loved the feel of warmth when everything around me was cold or dark. I always found myself attracted to warm things, which most would think was wrong for the twin of darkness and night because the night it always colder than day which consisted of warmth, but I did.

"No I wouldn't go in there when she's taking a shower!" I hear my sister scream to someone as my door was opened.

"I'm just telling her that breakfast is done." I hear Yusuke tell my sister.

"You don't understand, you-"

"Can't I take my god dam shower in peace?" I snap as I walk out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped round my chest coming down to my upper thigh.

"Ku-Kur-Kurama sent me." He stuttered and I narrowed my glare.

"So that gives you the right to burst into my room, with my sister telling you not to, and interrupt me when I'm in the shower?" I yell at him.

"Desera the shadows," my sister warned.

"No, maybe I should. I won't kill him but I'll teach him the same lesson that I taught the last person who thought that was ok." I step forward and begin to feel the draining the Keonma had warned me about, but this move was so simple that it was beyond beginner.

"Mind," I whisper quietly and I feel my mind slip into Yusuke's, "Nightmare."

"Nooo, don't go! You can't die on me Keiko!" I smirk as I watch Yusuke begin to cry, crumpled on the floor as he screamed.

For every person the nightmare was different because different things affect different people. Yusuke right now was watch as every person that meant anything to him die as he stood covered in blood because he, in his mind, had killed all of them.

"Yusuke what's wrong?" I look up with my smirk and see the group run into the room, but I quickly dismissed them and go back to watching my fun.

"Desera what are you doing to Yusuke?" Keiko demanded.

"What would give you the idea that I have anything to do with it?" I ask her making it obvious that it was me doing this.

"Desera stop it! You're hurting him!" My sister cried as she tried to dispel my darkness covering Yusuke.

"Give me one good reason," I say crossing my arms. "You know as well as I do that he needs to be taught a lesson for barging in, knowing full well that I was in the shower and only wanted to peak on me. Not only that but you yourself warned him not disturb me, but he didn't listen."

"Because I'm begging you!" I looked at my sister and felt myself waver by the tears in her eyes.

"Hn, he's not worth my energy." I motion for the darkness to vanish and walk to the bathroom to get changed. When I walk back out I see everyone, but Hiei, crouched down beside a sweat covered, hysterical Yusuke.

"It disgusts me how much they care for each other," I mumble as I walk past Hiei.

"I'm surprised you were able to do that so drained."

"It's a basic move for the darkness twins, you are taught that move from the age of one as a torture method."

"Who taught you?" Hiei asked.

"The Darkness Goddess herself," I told him. I watched his expression with a smirk, his face was clam and controlled but his eyes widened slightly giving away his shock. "The Yin and Yang Twins are not taught by normal light or dark users so the Goddess that clams us is in charge of teaching us how to use our powers." Hiei walks beside me in silence as we go to down stairs.

"You should try and eat something," my sister says as I look at the food in front of me.

"I'm not hungry," I tell her disgusted with the thing the humans call food.

"Grow up Desera and eat the human food! You have been living the human world for eight years now and still refuse to eat their food!" I looked at my sister in shock. She never raises her voice, unless;

"Karen did you take some of the darkness from Yusuke?" I asked trying to hide the panic in my voice as I stand up from my chair.

"What does it matter to you?" She demanded sound so much unlike my sister and more… like me.

"Karen, come here."

"Fuck you!"

"Karen _please_ come here."

"No!"

"Dam it Karen I'm trying to give you a choice in the matter now get your ass over here or I'm going over to you and you dam well as hell won't like it!"

"Make me bitch!" I growl at her as I raise my hand up to pin her in place with shadows.

"Ha, do you really think that will work on me, sis? I'm not some pathetic little girl!"

"No, you're not." I tell her as I grab my sword and dash towards her.

Karen pulls out her sword from thin air and collides with my sword. We growl at each other as we begin to match strength with strength. While I've always been the stronger of the two I could feel the side effect of Koenma's stupid charm.

"Go on Desera, pull that stupid trick of yours on me." My sister says with a smirk as she challenged me.

"Go to hell Karen. I'll die before I use that on you." I say tripping her, but she rolls back up before she hits the floor.

"Is that all you have? What happened to the great Twin of Darkness who killed an army of kingdom soldiers without batting an eye?"

"She's right here," I tell her as I open a world of darkness around us. No one would ever be able to see a thing, unless you were a true creature of the night.

"This pathetic move, this is preschool tricks, don't you think? Do you have anything more exciting?"

"A creature of the day would never be able to see in this." I tell her as I move around freely in the darkness, keeping an eye on her. I didn't want to take the chance of her pulling the darkness inside herself again, the slightest darkness in someone as acceptable as her could change her completely.

She chuckling lowly then broke out into a full blown laugh.

"You think I can't just adsorb this all? Better off I should show you how pathetic this is." Sudden pain exploded in my arm but I knew that she hadn't moved from her spot.

The smell of blood engulfed my senses; it smelt so good.

"Oh, do I miss this sent," I say closing my eyes and dismissing the darkness. "Maybe there are some good things with holding back in a fight." I look down at the cut mark on my arm; blood slid down my arm steadily and dripped to the floor. I brought my arm up to my lips and licked it slowly. It tasted so good; salty but delectable.

"You're sick," my sister snarled at me.

"No honey that is where you are wrong. This is just in a demons nature and if I hadn't sheltered you for so wrong you would understand the love in the taste of blood. Ask any demon that knows what's like to crave blood and they will tell you the same thing."

"You make me sick." I smirk at her.

"It's only the darkness in you speaking." I tell her as I turn my attention to her shadow.

"Pin," I whisper bellow even a wolf's hearing ability.

"I'm going to kill you!" She rushes towards me with her sword posed to kill me, but I just stand there. I didn't comprehend how she was breaking through it, but I knew she was struggling to move at all. I wasn't afraid to have her stab me, and I let her- right through the gut.

"Si- sister?" She stammered unsure what just happened as I lay on the floor with her tackled on top of me, sword ran through.

"Good to have you back," I say smiling slightly, blood trickling down from the corner of my mouth.

"Wh-what happened?"

"Just stay still for a moment," I tell her as I bring my index and forefinger to the center of her forehead. She closes her eyes silently as I drain the darkness from her.

"Kurama," I call.

"Y- Yes Desera?" He asks pulling himself from a daze.

"Take Karen to the infirmary, will you?" I ask as Karen gets off of me.

"Yes," he says leading her away from me as I push myself up.

"Desera, please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"I know Karen," I say as I pull myself up into a standing position.

It hurt. My gut wouldn't stop bleeding, she had stabbed me clear through. I had let her hit me without damaging any major organs, but it still hurt. I hadn't been injured this badly in over a decade. I had grown so used to not being able to get injured that this sudden amount of pain hurt. I felt so weak; as a person and physical, but I wouldn't show that to anyone as I made my way up to my room.

"Desear, wait! You need medical care!" Botan cried from behind me.

"I'm fine," I lie.

"But you're hurt!"

"I am fine."

"But-"

"Leave me alone!" I yell throwing a wave of darkness wildly.

I need to keep my anger in check. If I don't I might burn the place down. I think weakly as I collapse on my bed.

"I- can- barely- breath." I pant as I close my eyes. "Ehe!" I complain at the sudden lash of pain.

"Why did you let her stab you?" Hiei demanded as entered my room.

"What does it matter?" I ask between pants.

"It doesn't I just want to know."

"To bring her back to her senses. She's so venerable to the slightest amount of darkness that puts us out of balance. My sister and I are the walking Ying and Yang twins, two parts of one whole. Without balance we can't function correctly because we hold only a trace of the other. My sister's darkness in her life is her willingness to sacrifice herself for me, because suicide is considered a sin."

"And your light is your care towards your sister."

"No," I tell him shaking my head lightly. "When I was younger, and Karen first absorbed some of my darkness, I was about to kill her before I took the darkness out of her. I almost did kill her too."

"You didn't know how to retract it at the time?" he asked me a question, but it came out more as a statement.

"No, but I was going to kill her without hesitation."

"Hiei?" I ask in a pant.

"Hn?" He asks as his way of replying.

"Can I take some of your darkness? It won't affect you but it will heal me." He nodded his head as he made his way across the room to sit down next to me.

I pushed myself up with my hand on my wound and brought my index finger and pointer finger to Hiei's forehead, much like I had with my sister. I closed my eyes and let myself to slip into Hiei's soul.

_What is this?_I knew that Hiei was not talking out loud but when two souls were combined together like this then one's thought is considered the other's thought. Two people were now one and the two were completely exposed to the other. This move took so much trust that I never preformed it before.

_It's my soul. I'm in yours as well._ I could feel him stifle at this. _It's ok I won't pry into your soul._

I can feel my strength already coming back by the little bit of darkness I have already gathered, but this strength is already gone as I move the darkness from my strength to heal my wound. My wound healing was not the only thing I felt though because Hiei began to pry through my soul. I couldn't believe that he was prying through my soul when I just told him I wouldn't, but then he must be wondering what I was hiding. I just felt a little hurt that he wouldn't do the same as I was doing for him. I had things in my soul that I kept from my sister and know with him prying so deep into my soul he might discover those things.

I pull back as soon as my wound is healed enough to where it won't scare. That was all I needed.

"Thank you. If you don't mind, get out. I need to sleep and put these sheets through the wash." I tell him as I stand up and begin to uncover my bed.

"Use my room." Hiei told me but I just shake my head.

"I need to wash my sheets and get the blood out of my mattress," I tell him as I begin putting my sheets and blanket in the washing machine.

"You're pale; you need to get some sleep."

"Where am I going to sleep if I don't get this done?"

"Use my bed; I will take care of the cleaning." I sigh.

"Fine, but wake me up when you need to go to sleep."

I close the top of the washing machine and walk into Hiei's room, closing his door behind me. His room was as dark as mine and looked a lot like mine. The only difference between our rooms was that his had a dark, almost black, blue shade mixed into his black. I liked it.

I crawled into the bed; moving the nicely made bed covers so I could get under them. It only took a few seconds before I went under.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
>"Where do you plain on sleeping tonight Hiei?" I could dimly hear it, but it sounded like Kurama was talking to Hiei about something.<p>

"In my bed, where else?" Hiei was the one who reply, I believe. It was so hard to make out anything.

The only thing I know for curtain was that Hiei began to climb under the covers. I could feel the shift in weight on the bed and the covers being pulled so the covered both of us, and the unnatural warmth emanating from him. He was laying on his side and so close to me. I wrapped my arm around his side because he had his arm up as he pulled the blanket upwards and nuzzled my noise in between his shoulder blade as I move closer to him. He stiffened at his sudden movement but soon brought his arm down and placed his hand on mine.

"Mhm," I sigh with contentment. He laced his fingers with mine and sleep soon took over me again.


	3. Movie night

I sat in my room looking out the window listening to the steady sound of pitter patter of the rain. There was something about this type of weather that pulled me outside. The calming therapy of rain seemed to just wash everything away. The water wetness of the rain felt so nice against my skin. I loved the rain, but I'm not sure if I can go outside.

_I don't trust them with my sister. It was stupid of me to leave yesterday to go hunting_. I was angry with myself for going yesterday but it was tempting to go out right now.

"Go, I know you want to." I turned my head towards my sister standing in the door way covered up in her robe.

"You know I can't." I tell her as I turn my head back to the window, watching the rain fall.

"I can sense your distress and you know I hate that." I open my moth to tell her that I can't, but she cuts me off before I can even begin.

"I can handle myself. I'm not completely helpless."

"I know," I sigh. "But you also know that I'm the one that protects us. I don't want you to be the one in the blood bath."

"That's true," she says as she joins me on the window seal, "but how can you protect me forever? And these guys won't hurt me, they're too afraid of what you'll do to me if they do and they like me. They are really nice people if you let them in."

"And you know I can't do that. I'm just waiting for my chance to pack both you and me up so we can leave. We can't stay grounding for too long or they'll catch us. It's not safe, even here." I tell her without ever looking at her. This wasn't the first time we had this talk.

"I know," she says nodding her head lightly. "I just wish we could settle down for once. I think you and Hiei could become really good friends." I laugh.

"Ha, what makes you think that, because we tried to kill each other yesterday when I got back?"

"Yes but mainly because what I've been told he's the forbidden child." I keep my calm face on the outside, but inside I was shocked that she knew what that meant.

I had been told stories of the forbidden child, but never told her about them. The forbidden child was a child that was never supposed to be born, like us. He was supposed to have died when he was thrown off the cliff the day he was born, but somehow he survived and grew up as a bandit. One day they turned against him because he became too strong, but he killed them and survived. For a while he was wanted for a rare tear crystal that was around his neck, but then he disappeared. There were rumors of him joining the spirit detective team, but I didn't really look into that because they were only rumors with nothing to back them up.

"Go out into the rain, I'll e fine," my sister says smiling at me. I nod my head and begin to leave.

"I don't need your promotion to do what I want," I tell her as I leave my room.

"I know," she says with that smile of hers in her voice. I smirk as I head down stairs and out into the rain.

"Ah, this is so nice," I sigh as I stood on the outskirts of the forest.

"So this is the real you," someone says from behind me. I whip around to see Hiei standing behind me.

"No this is the me that doesn't show to anyone." I tell him as I turn around and begin to walk into the forest, away from him.

"So the real you," he says trying to prove his point, but I just ignore him.

"I looked up your parents," he said smugly. I turned around with a scowl on my face.

"Fine," I say walking in deeper into the forest, knowing he would follow me.

I stopped in a clearing by a water fall that leads into a lake. I sat down with my feet dangling in the water and face up towards the sky to feel the rain sliding down my face.

"So what did you find out?" I ask with a sigh.

"Your parents were famous bandits wanted by the spirit world king and by all three kingdoms of the Makai realm. They had been partners for over a century before having you and your sister. One day they were killed by a group of demons, but you and your sister had lived."

"Do you know why my sister and how old we were?" I ask, cutting him off while still looking up at the sky.

"It doesn't say." I nod my head.

"Doesn't surprise me. My sister and I were only three months old. At the time I had been the happy one and here the quiet one, our parents thought she would be the Darkness twin and I the Light twin so they trained her and not me how to kill. It didn't turn out that way that day; I killed all of the demons to protect her. When one of the demons tried to touch her… something snapped in me and I suddenly had a blood lust for that mans blood; like the way he looked at her with disgust but worse. After I killed all of the men attacking my parents it was too late to save them, not that I really cared anyways but my sister cared. From that day forth I protected my sister and fought every demon that stood in our path and every demon sent to kill us by the demon lords because they were afraid of us." I laughed harshly, "The demon lords scared of a couple of toddlers. Can you imagine that?" I ask Hiei as I turned my head to look at him then back up to the rain. "When it became too dangerous for Karin to live in the Makai realm I took her and fled to the human world. That was at the age of ten that I came here, we had no names or a place to stay."

"Weren't you given names by your parents?" Hiei asked. I shook my head.

"No, our parents simply called us by mistake one and mistake two," I told him with two tears sliding down my face, but he could not tell as the tears mingled with the rain.

"Why are you telling me this?" Hiei asked as he sat down next to me.

"I don't know, but you went through the trouble of trying to find out."

"You said you would never defend your parents, why?"

"Why should I defend parents that I wish I killed myself? I will never allow someone to combine me with them again. It is because of them that my life is what it has become! They are the reason my sister and I are wanted dead from the day I was born! I was wanted dead because they were afraid that I would follow in their footsteps." Hiei looked at me and I sighed.

"Last night-"

"Hm?" I ask turning to look at him.

"Last night I followed you when you went hunting."

"I thought I sensed someone," I say smirking

"You were going to kill that bear for your dinner, but you stopped last minute and settled for dears instead, why?"

"Just because I told you a bit about my life Hiei does not mean I'm going to tell you everything," I say standing up and walking away.

I smirk to myself as I walk through the forest. _He's not so bad. I think I might like to get to know him better, but I'll still have to keep him at arm's length so I can bolt at a moment's notice with my sister. The first chance I get I'm leaving this place and have to put everyone past me I can't let Hiei in, even if I do find myself liking him._

I wonder what he thinks of my past. Most of the things I just told him aren't in any files that can be found. My sister and I had dropped off the face of the planet, all except for a crime here and there, but no one knew where we were after pulling off the thefts.

"Desera How was your walk?" My sister asked as soon as I walked through the door.

"I'm going for a shower," I tell her not bothering to answer her as I head upstairs dripping wet.

"It's nice to see that you enjoyed yourself," Kurama said as he walked past me on the stairs.

"What would give you that idea?" I ask sending him a glare.

"You're dripping wet and your sister said you left at four in the morning and it's now eight in the morning."

"Hn," I say as I walk to my bedroom.

"Dam it Karen," I grumble as I head to my shower, "Can't you ever mind your own business?"

I stepped into the hot steaming water and felt the sting off its warmth compared to my freezing body. It felt nice as the warmth sunk into my body and warmed it. I loved the feel of warmth when everything around me was cold or dark. I always found myself attracted to warm things, which most would think was wrong for the twin of darkness and night because the night it always colder than day which consisted of warmth, but I did.

"No I wouldn't go in there when she's taking a shower!" I hear my sister scream to someone as my door was opened.

"I'm just telling her that breakfast is done." I hear Yusuke tell my sister.

"You don't understand, you-"

"Can't I take my god dam shower in peace?" I snap as I walk out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped round my chest coming down to my upper thigh.

"Ku-Kur-Kurama sent me." He stuttered and I narrowed my glare.

"So that gives you the right to burst into my room, with my sister telling you not to, and interrupt me when I'm in the shower?" I yell at him.

"Desera the shadows," my sister warned.

"No, maybe I should. I won't kill him but I'll teach him the same lesson that I taught the last person who thought that was ok." I step forward and begin to feel the draining the Keonma had warned me about, but this move was so simple that it was beyond beginner.

"Mind," I whisper quietly and I feel my mind slip into Yusuke's, "Nightmare."

"Nooo, don't go! You can't die on me Keiko!" I smeark as I watch Yusuke begin to cry, crumpled on the floor as he screamed.

For every person the nightmare was different because different things affect different people. Yusuke right now was watch as every person that meant anything to him die as he stood covered in blood because he, in his mind, had killed all of them.

"Yusuke what's wrong?" I look up with my smirk and see the group run into the room, but I quickly dismissed them and go back to watching my fun.

"Desera what are you doing to Yusuke?" Keiko demanded.

"What would give you the idea that I have anything to do with it?" I ask her making it obvious that it was me doing this.

"Desera stop it! You're hurting him!" My sister cried as she tried to dispel my darkness covering Yusuke.

"Give me one good reason," I say crossing my arms. "You know as well as I do that he needs to be taught a lesson for barging in, knowing full well that I was in the shower and only wanted to peak on me. Not only that but you yourself warned him not disturb me, but he didn't listen."

"Because I'm begging you!" I looked at my sister and felt myself waver by the tears in her eyes.

"Hn, he's not worth my energy." I motion for the darkness to vanish and walk to the bathroom to get changed. When I walk back out I see everyone, but Hiei, crouched down beside a sweat covered, hysterical Yusuke.

"It disgusts me how much they care for each other," I mumble as I walk past Hiei.

"I'm surprised you were able to do that so drained."

"It's a basic move for the darkness twins, you are taught that move from the age of one as a torture method."

"Who taught you?" Hiei asked.

"The Darkness Goddess herself," I told him. I watched his expression with a smirk, his face was clam and controlled but his eyes widened slightly giving away his shock. "The Yin and Yang Twins are not taught by normal light or dark users so the Goddess that clams us is in charge of teaching us how to use our powers." Hiei walks beside me in silence as we go to down stairs.

"You should try and eat something," my sister says as I look at the food in front of me.

"I'm not hungry," I tell her disgusted with the thing the humans call food.

"Grow up Desera and eat the human food! You have been living the human world for eight years now and still refuse to eat their food!" I looked at my sister in shock. She never raises her voice, unless;

"Karen did you take some of the darkness from Yusuke?" I asked trying to hide the panic in my voice as I stand up from my chair.

"What does it matter to you?" She demanded sound so much unlike my sister and more… like me.

"Karen, come here."

"Fuck you!"

"Karen _please _come here."

"No!"

"Dam it Karen I'm trying to give you a choice in the matter now get your ass over here or I'm going over to you and you dam well as hell won't like it!"

"Make me bitch!" I growl at her as I raise my hand up to pin her in place with shadows.

"Ha, do you really think that will work on me, sis? I'm not some pathetic little girl!"

"No, you're not." I tell her as I grab my sword and dash towards her.

Karen pulls out her sword from thin air and collides with my sword. We growl at each other as we begin to match strength with strength. While I've always been the stronger of the two I could feel the side effect of Koenma's stupid charm.

"Go on Desera, pull that stupid trick of yours on me." My sister says with a smirk as she challenged me.

"Go to hell Karen. I'll die before I use that on you." I say tripping her, but she rolls back up before she hits the floor.

"Is that all you have? What happened to the great Twin of Darkness who killed an army of kingdom soldiers without batting an eye?"

"She's right here," I tell her as I open a world of darkness around us. No one would ever be able to see a thing, unless you were a true creature of the night.

"This pathetic move, this is preschool tricks, don't you think? Do you have anything more exciting?"

"A creature of the day would never be able to see in this." I tell her as I move around freely in the darkness, keeping an eye on her. I didn't want to take the chance of her pulling the darkness inside herself again, the slightest darkness in someone as acceptable as her could change her completely.

She chuckling lowly then broke out into a full blown laugh.

"You think I can't just adsorb this all? Better off I should show you how pathetic this is." Sudden pain exploded in my arm but I knew that she hadn't moved from her spot.

The smell of blood engulfed my senses; it smelt so good.

"Oh, do I miss this sent," I say closing my eyes and dismissing the darkness. "Maybe there are some good things with holding back in a fight." I look down at the cut mark on my arm; blood slid down my arm steadily and dripped to the floor. I brought my arm up to my lips and licked it slowly. It tasted so good; salty but delectable.

"You're sick," my sister snarled at me.

"No honey that is where you are wrong. This is just in a demons nature and if I hadn't sheltered you for so wrong you would understand the love in the taste of blood. Ask any demon that knows what's like to crave blood and they will tell you the same thing."

"You make me sick." I smirk at her.

"It's only the darkness in you speaking." I tell her as I turn my attention to her shadow.

"Pin," I whisper bellow even a wolf's hearing ability.

"I'm going to kill you!" She rushes towards me with her sword posed to kill me, but I just stand there. I didn't comprehend how she was breaking through it, but I knew she was struggling to move at all. I wasn't afraid to have her stab me, and I let her- right through the gut.

"Si- sister?" She stammered unsure what just happened as I lay on the floor with her tackled on top of me, sword ran through.

"Good to have you back," I say smiling slightly, blood trickling down from the corner of my mouth.

"Wh-what happened?"

"Just stay still for a moment," I tell her as I bring my index and forefinger to the center of her forehead. She closes her eyes silently as I drain the darkness from her.

"Kurama," I call.

"Y- Yes Desera?" He asks pulling himself from a daze.

"Take Karen to the infirmary, will you?" I ask as Karen gets off of me.

"Yes," he says leading her away from me as I push myself up.

"Desera, please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"I know Karen," I say as I pull myself up into a standing position.

It hurt. My gut wouldn't stop bleeding, she had stabbed me clear through. I had let her hit me without damaging any major organs, but it still hurt. I hadn't been injured this badly in over a decade. I had grown so used to not being able to get injured that this sudden amount of pain hurt. I felt so weak; as a person and physical, but I wouldn't show that to anyone as I made my way up to my room.

"Desear, wait! You need medical care!" Botan cried from behind me.

"I'm fine," I lie.

"But you're hurt!"

"I am fine."

"But-"

"Leave me alone!" I yell throwing a wave of darkness wildly.

I need to keep my anger in check. If I don't I might burn the place down. I think weakly as I collapse on my bed.

"I- can- barely- breath." I pant as I close my eyes. "Ehe!" I complain at the sudden lash of pain.

"Why did you let her stab you?" Hiei demanded as entered my room.

"What does it matter?" I ask between pants.

"It doesn't I just want to know."

"To bring her back to her senses. She's so venerable to the slightest amount of darkness that puts us out of balance. My sister and I are the walking Yin and Yang twins, two parts of one whole. Without balance we can't function correctly because we hold only a trace of the other. My sister's darkness in her life is her willingness to sacrifice herself for me, because suicide is considered a sin."

"And your light is your care towards your sister."

"No," I tell him shaking my head lightly. "When I was younger, and Karen first absorbed some of my darkness, I was about to kill her before I took the darkness out of her. I almost did kill her too."

"You didn't know how to retract it at the time?" he asked me a question, but it came out more as a statement.

"No, but I was going to kill her without hesitation."

"Hiei?" I ask in a pant.

"Hn?" He asks as his way of replying.

"Can I take some of your darkness? It won't affect you but it will heal me." He nodded his head as he made his way across the room to sit down next to me.

I pushed myself up with my hand on my wound and brought my index finger and pointer finger to Hiei's forehead, much like I had with my sister. I closed my eyes and let myself to slip into Hiei's soul.

_What is this?_I knew that Hiei was not talking out loud but when two souls were combined together like this then one's thought is considered the other's thought. Two people were now one and the two were completely exposed to the other. This move took so much trust that I never preformed it before.

_It's my soul. I'm in yours as well._ I could feel him stifle at this. _It's ok I won't pry into your soul._

I can feel my strength already coming back by the little bit of darkness I have already gathered, but this strength is already gone as I move the darkness from my strength to heal my wound. My wound healing was not the only thing I felt though because Hiei began to pry through my soul. I couldn't believe that he was prying through my soul when I just told him I wouldn't, but then he must be wondering what I was hiding. I just felt a little hurt that he wouldn't do the same as I was doing for him. I had things in my soul that I kept from my sister and know with him prying so deep into my soul he might discover those things.

I pull back as soon as my wound is healed enough to where it won't scare. That was all I needed.

"Thank you. If you don't mind, get out. I need to sleep and put these sheets through the wash." I tell him as I stand up and begin to uncover my bed.

"Use my room." Hiei told me but I just shake my head.

"I need to wash my sheets and get the blood out of my mattress," I tell him as I begin putting my sheets and blanket in the washing machine.

"You're pale; you need to get some sleep."

"Where am I going to sleep if I don't get this done?"

"Use my bed; I will take care of the cleaning." I sigh.

"Fine, but wake me up when you need to go to sleep."

I close the top of the washing machine and walk into Hiei's room, closing his door behind me. His room was as dark as mine and looked a lot like mine. The only difference between our rooms was that his had a dark, almost black, blue shade mixed into his black. I liked it.

I crawled into the bed; moving the nicely made bed covers so I could get under them. It only took a few seconds before I went under.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
>"Where do you plain on sleeping tonight Hiei?" I could dimly hear it, but it sounded like Kurama was talking to Hiei about something.<p>

"In my bed, where else?" Hiei was the one who reply, I believe. It was so hard to make out anything.

The only thing I know for curtain was that Hiei began to climb under the covers. I could feel the shift in weight on the bed and the covers being pulled so the covered both of us, and the unnatural warmth emanating from him. He was laying on his side and so close to me. I wrapped my arm around his side because he had his arm up as he pulled the blanket upwards and nuzzled my noise in between his shoulder blade as I move closer to him. He stiffened at his sudden movement but soon brought his arm down and placed his hand on mine.

"Mhm," I sigh with contentment. He laced his fingers with mine and sleep soon took over me again.


	4. Not the kiss I wanted

I could feel something warm. It was smooth and felt nice. I curled closer into it until something clicked in my head and the thing began to get out of the bed. My eyes throw open and I see Hiei standing before me.

_What had he been doing in the bed with me? I know this is his room, but he told me I could sleep in here for the night. Wasn't he supposed to find somewhere else to sleep? I thought I was going to have the bed to myself, not share it with a person I barely knew. What was he doing in here? _My mind was wheeling and racing.

"You're awake," Hiei comments indifferent as he grabbed his clothes to head to the shower.

"Did you do anything to me?" I demand as I sit up in the bed. All my clothes were on but I still felt uneasy waking up in bed with someone I barely knew. I didn't figure Hiei as that type of person but I had to check.

"No," he answered indifferent. I could feel the relief flow through. Nothing had happened thankfully.

"Thank you for letting me use your room." I say standing up, put the bed the way it was when I first entered, and left.

I headed straight to my room to begin my morning; shower, blow dry hair, brush my hair, and get dressed. It was habit, like the rest of my life. I go through the motions and live life with a distance towards it all. I kept detached so no one could interfere with my life or make it more difficult than it had to be.

After I finished my morning habits I went downstairs to see everyone was still asleep. It didn't surprise me very much because the sun wasn't even quiet up; it was still trying to pick through the mountains to illuminates the world around me.

I walked out of the house and began to just look around me. I needed to find the quickest way to get out of here once my bracelet was taken off. I know that it going to take earning the stupid baby's trust to ever get it taken off but once I earned his trust I need to know how to get out of here in less than eight hours under the cover of the dark.

The forest was covered in a thin layer of fog that added an eerie yet other worldly feel to the whole forest. The fog was high above my head and was thick enough to make it difficult to see anything, but clear enough to let me see shadows. It was easy to get lost in here and lose track of time.

"Desera," I heard someone call coming from the direction of the house.

"What," I ask suddenly appearing in front of the person.

"How did-" Kurabawa stammered as I stand before him glaring because he interrupted me while I was searching the woods.

"I can teleport in the shadows," I explain simply then walk off inside the house to see everyone up and sitting around the T.V.

Everyone seemed to be content as they curled up on the couch or sat in front of the couch by someone's feet. Everyone was eating popcorn and seemed ready to do something, but I couldn't guess what really because the T.V. wasn't on cable or a show. As I looked around to guess what exactly I noticed Hiei was missing and he wasn't in the house because I couldn't sense him.

"You guys called for me?" I asked looking from person to person searching for the person who would tell me.

"Yes, I'm sorry for having disturbed you, we just wanted to let you know that dinner was done and see if you wanted to join us for movie night."

"It's where everyone sits around a T.V. and enjoys a bunch of movie. Everyone stays up as late as we can tell we pass out watching scary movies," my sister explains fir me knowing that I had no idea what movie night is.

"Fine," I sigh as I walk over to a windowsill figuring since Hiei isn't here that I'll take it.

"Don't sit in my spot," Hiei says darkly as he stood at the sliding glass doorway.

"Why," I question with an arched eyebrow and sit on the edge of the windowsill.

"Move," Hiei says as he readies himself to move me out of the way. I just smirk and slide down in front of the windowsill.

"She didn't put up a fight," I hear everyone say in shock as they looked at me and Hiei walking to his windowsill.

I watched Hiei as he made his way and stopped in front of me. I looked up at him and saw his eyes looking directly down at me. The air for everyone tensed suddenly, but was normal for Hiei and me. Neither one of us was scared of the other and the other irritating the other was normal for us and we found nothing wrong with it. Pissing off the other was part of what brought us to where we stood now because in the beginning we didn't like each other. That changed though, I've learned to grow comfortable around him. That's all I'll allow to happen between us.

"Hn," Hiei says as he walks around to my side and slip into his seat as I sat in front of the windowsill.

"AAAAAAHHHHH," the main characters scream.

I couldn't understand why everyone was screaming over the stupid movies earlier. The blood was extremely fake and the fight sense was completely bogus. I myself was chuckling at these movies. About an hour ago everyone had fallen asleep, but I found these amusing and decided to play the next one on their list of horror movies.

"mhmh," I chuckle to myself as I watch the best friend of the main character get slaughtered by the villain of this movie.

"You find it funny?" Hiei asks quietly from above me. I nod my head.

"Watch this next part. In about one minute the geeky boy with all the answers will be killed. They have to kill him off because he knows too much and if they don't then the movie won't e interesting to the humans and the main character can't fulfill her job." Hiei waited for a minute and just as I predicted the geeky, brainy boy was killed.

"Also if you see the way that the villain is attacking him his form is completely off and he never once makes real contact with him and the blood isn't real. The blood is too runny and coloration is also off. Most humans don't realize this because they aren't used to the habits of blood or noticing little differences like this." I chuckle again at the movie then look up at Hiei with a slight smile tugging at my lips.

"You're smiling," Hiei comments as he looks at me.

"No I wasn't," I tell Hiei as the slight hint of a smile I had vanished from existence. Hiei didn't say anything to me after that and I didn't bother to say anything as I turned back around.

"You have ear," I hear Hiei say with a hint of shock in his voice, causing me to look up at him.

"Yeah," I say as my hand absentmindedly goes up to my dark blue, almost black, wolf ears.

"You're part wolf." I nod my head to his statement.

I watched Hiei, looking for some type of reaction that I didn't get. He wasn't shocked anymore and most people, which Hiei was not, would start asking question after they got over their shock. Only few really knew of this though so maybe it was only those few people that found out did. Hiei skipped to the third reaction of most, only without asking permission and reaching for my ears instead of my sisters.

Slowly Hiei's hand reached out to my ears to touch them. I could tell Hiei was waiting for me to tell him if it was alright or not. Wondering what it would feel like to have someone touch my ears I moved my head under his hand and nuzzled my ears into his hand. Without a hesitation Hiei began to gently pet my ears. The feeling was so soothing and relaxing, I honestly didn't mind someone touching me for once.

I turned around and relaxed my head on his lower diyafram and just allowed myself to enjoy the feeling of being petted. Slowly I found a low growl creeping up my throat tell it came out against my will.

As the sound escaped my throat I ducked my ears as a blush crawled across my cheeks. I could feel Hiei's eyes on me by my sudden skittishness to him touch my ears, but seeing that he didn't seem to notice the sound or care if he heard it I relaxed back against him and let him continue.

_This is nice. Being able to just relax and not need to worry about him seeing something he shouldn't. Hiei wouldn't go prying into something I really didn't want him to. If he saw something he seems to not care to much either and I like that about him._ I think to myself as I forget about the movie playing on the T.V. and switch my mind to the Hiei petting my ears.


	5. Chapter 5

I came down; knowing that everyone was up and about and I couldn't hang out in my room all day. Though that's what I truly wanted to do, be alone. I wasn't a social butterfly like my sister. I hated people, I hated talking to people, and I hated being around a bunch of people that I found annoying. I hated everything about my current living arrangements, except the only person that spiked my interest- Hiei.

Hiei wasn't like the other. Hiei didn't annoy me or bug me like the other. He didn't see reason in filling the quiet with meaningless talk that neither one of us find interesting. He saw the beauty in silence like me. He was comfortable in the silence that would come over us at time. We're both content in not talking, without something going on unlike the other. That's part of what first interested me in him.

"Oh, you're down! How did you sleep?" My sister asked the, moment I came out of my bedroom.

Sometime between 6:30 and & I had retreated to my room after growing bored with the movies and falling asleep to Hiei petting my ears. I don't remember much of what happened after I relaxed next Hiei as he petted me, other than the movie drowning out in the background and the constant motion of Hiei's hand.

"I didn't," I say coldly taking my spot beside her at the dining table.

"Are you going to eat today?" Kurama asked as he held a plate of pancakes in his hand on a plate.

"No, but my blood should be so I'll just take a cup of that heated up."

"Alright," Kurama said nodding his head as he went off to get me my hot cup of blood.

"How can you drink that?" Hiei asked sitting down next to me as I sipped at my cup of blood.

"Koenma forbid me from hunting in his forest. If I do he drains me to close to death," I tell him as I take another sip and try to hide the disgust off my face. The blood tasted bitter and there was a hint of something I've never tasted in blood before; was this the tasted of blood when it wasn't fresh. The only blood I ever had was freshly killed by me. Killing it myself could give me a thrill, but I did it because I loved the flavor of blood. This stuff though made me rather go without blood.

"Blood's blood, what does it matter if it's not fresh? Kurabawa asked like the idiot he is.

"It's stale, even after being heated up, it doesn't taste the same, and I would rather go without it. Unfortunately with Koenma draining me I need the blood to survive."

"What you not so big and bad now?" Kurabawa asked with that stupid grin of his.

"I can still beat you," I say taking another sip as if the off flavor didn't bother me at all.

"Yeah I'd like to see you try!"

"Alright baka," I say standing up from my seat.

"I thought you didn't fight girls?" Yukuse asked confused why Kurabawa was challenging me.

"She's not a girl, she's…" He couldn't find a way to describe me.

"Something else entirely," I offer.

"Yeah something else entirely," Kurabawa agreed causing everyone, but Hiei and me, to laugh.

"Alright now bring it and stare at the awesomeness of my sword!" A sword made out of just his spirit energy forms in his hand. I just look at it unimpressed.

"That thing couldn't hurt me," I tell him as I disappear before him and reappear holding his sword in my hand and crush it.

"See," I ask him as I then hold my own sword to his throat.

"Whe-when did you summon your sword?" He stuttered.

"Just now," I say stepping back and shielding my sword before Koenma could ever notice what I had just done.

**You're still not a hundred percent are you? **Hiei asks me telepathically

**No I'm not. Is it that obvious?** I ask him back through my thoughts.

**No, but I can tell because you're putting up whit the taste of the blood, though you hate it.**

**You're also listening in on my thoughts aren't you?** By the way I didn't get a reply from Hiei I knew I had caught him red handed.

**As long as you don't probe to deep I'm fine, but if you do you may never be able to get out. You'll be trapped like the last guy who dared to probe to deep into my mind, unable to pull his mind back as he watched the horrors over and over again until the day I decide to kill him.** Hiei visibly shuttered. Was he actually afraid of what he thought may lie in my mind? Had the things he saw already make him that unnerved by what I might be trying to hide from everyone else? The Hiei I've seen isn't unnerved by anything unless it came to his sister.

I knew of his dirty little secret that he kept from everyone. I knew all of their secrets. None of them knew mine of that I knew of their secrets. I kept it that way because I didn't want them to know me or anything about me. I needed to know their secrets though because if it came to fight I could just use my torture method and walk away without having to use any of my strength really.

"Desera we should go train for a bit," Yusuke propped.

"Sure," I say standing up and washing out the last of the blood in my cup before joining Yusuke outside and walked to the training ground.

It was funny seeing what Keonma considered a training ground. It was just a big arena with a grassy area around the center fighting ring. There was nothing to hit other than an opponent. It was so pathetic that I wanted to laugh, but I refused to let myself.

"So why don't we start with hand to hand combat. No swords or weapons," Yusuke says making the terms and I agree not seeing a problem with them.

Yusuke and I prepared ourselves for the fight and started at each other. We were waiting for one of us to make the first move and start the fight. All we needed was one of us to twitch and the fight would begin.

Yusuke's foot moved a fraction of an inch that was my queue. I ran towards Yusuke with the full intent of finishing this in one move, but at the last second me move out of the way. Yusuke brought his fist up and was about to hit me in the face, but I pulled back seeing the danger of this attack before he even displayed it. His fist shattered the cement around the area of his hit. I smirk.

"You're more powerful than you look."

"Well you should never judge a person simply on their looks, unless they're as good looking as me," Yusuke says as he shows me his 'good side'.

"So you are as weak as you look and slow?" I ask as I appear beside him about to attack him.

"Wow you're faster than Hiei!" He says barely dodging my attack.

""Hn," I say as I begin to attack him one after another without hesitating.

"What are you dancing?" Yusuke asks seeing the way I move so lightly on my feet and that I don't walk in just a straight line when I move my feet.

"I don't dance," I tell him as I continue to bombard him with attacks.

"No you just move with fancy footwork," he says sweeping my feet from under him. I fall to the ground and prepare myself to roll as I pop back up on my feet ready to fight.

"I just fight I don't do anything special," I say as I watch his dumb found face.

"How'd you do that?" He shouts.

"There's a reason I can take on an army single handedly."

"I didn't think this would be easy but I was hoping you would be easier to take down without that sword of yours. Guess I was wrong," he shrugs than charges towards me. I flip back and kick him in the chin, stunning him for a bit.

"Never under estimate, it was the cause of death for many."

"I know, now." I smirk at his reply.

"Desera you're going to fall off the edge!"

I turn my head to look behind me and see that I have plenty of room behind me. I quickly wipe my head around to see that Yusuke had just gotten all the time he needed to land a blow on me. I fly backwards for a bit before l land off of the ring and onto the grassy area that surrounded it, with Yusuke on top of me.

"Sorry about playing dirty, but it was the only way to get your guard down."

"Ass," I say glaring at him.

"I won didn't I?" he says shrugging.

"I'm not sure telling someone that they're about to fall then socking them across the jaw to _make_ them fall winning."

"I do!"

"Well that's you not me."

"Now can I claim a prize for this?" he asks thoughtfully before looking at me.

"Yes, I can and I think you'll like this one too," he says before looking at me with a look of intent in his eyes.

"And what prize do you get for playing a dirty trick like that?" I ask him.

"This," he says leaning in and kissing me on the lips. I don't respond. I can't respond. My eyes widen in shock as I look at his closed one.

Why would he kiss me of all people? Just the other day I had tortured him with my darkness powers and now he's kissing me! I hadn't led him on in any way that I can think of. If anything I had led Hiei on by the way I laid my head on his lower diyafram and allowed him to actually touch me when I don't allow anyone. So why was Yusuke kissing me now?

"Sorry," Yusuke says as he pulls away from me and stands up. "I know how you hate to be touched, I just couldn't help it."

"Can I go; I need to think about something?" I ask looking at the woods just over these walls that trapped me in here with Yusuke.

"Yeah," Yusuke says sounding hurt and rejected.

I took off and began to run as fast as I could into the woods. I wanted to get away. I can handle killing people without mercy, watch my own parents killed before my eyes, take death without caring or fear, but I get kissed by a guy that I don't really know and don't care for too much and now I want to get away. I want to runaway like the scared little girl that I never allowed to come out. It was a side of me that I haven't seen since I vowed to protect Karen with my life.

I hoped on to a tree and go as high as I can and still be obscured by the trees. I didn't want anyone to see me. I wanted to be alone with my thoughts as I assessed the situation. No one had ever kissed me. No one had ever come in contacted with me before because everyone had always been afraid of me. I have always liked it that way. I was used to it that way, but Yusuke making contact with me hadn't left that same feeling that Hiei's had. So, was there a difference when someone made contact with other people? Did it mean that something was different between the two and the way I felt about them like my sister would always go on about from her love novels?

"You're thinking yourself in circles," I hear Hiei's voice from above me. I look up to see him on the branch above me sitting comfortably as if that was his spot, but with as much time he spends in the woods it wouldn't surprise me if it was.

"You're point," I ask not very happy that he was disturbing me.

"Stop it; it's giving me a headache."

"Well then maybe you shouldn't be in my head."

"Hn," he says turning his face away from me. After sitting in the silence for a bit I finally spoke up.

"Why did you follow me here if you knew I wanted to be alone? I even sensed you there watching everything, so you're not ignorant about why or what happened. So why follow me?"

"It doesn't matter," he says still not looking at me. I hop up to the branch above me and look at him, forcing him to look at me.

"What," he snaps and I just sit down and lean on him. I feel him stiffen under me, but it doesn't take long for him to relax and wrap his arms around me.

"Did you kiss him back?" I open my eyes and stare off into the distance as my eyes sadden. I didn't want to really talk about it.

"No, I was shocked and didn't want to." I spoke quietly, voice low and distant slightly.

"You wanted to kiss someone else." He didn't mean it as a question it was really a statement.


	6. Chapter 6

**Recap:**"You wanted to kiss someone else." He didn't mean it as a question it was really a statement.

can only think of one way for him to know that. Hiei has dug deeper into my mind than I wish he had. He went deep into my mind and somehow didn't get trapped. Hiei had gotten pass all my mind walls and blocks. He had managed to get pass all my traps, mind games, and all of my protection. He wasn't simply getting my strong thoughts that are practically telegraphed, no, he was able to read my deeper thoughts. If he continued at this rate it wouldn't take him to long to get to my memories and past. From memories and past it would only take him four months to get to my soul.

"What are you looking for that would make you risk your own life?" I asked him trying to change the subject.

"The truth you're hiding."

"And what truth is that," I ask with a smug smirk as if he was just being ludicrous.

"What you're hiding from everyone. You don't make it obvious but I can tell there is something you're hiding from even your own sister."

"The only way to find out something like that is to get to my soul that I lock away from even Karin."

"How could your soul be off limit from her? The light and darkness twins share one soul."

"No, the text is wrong on that. We don't share one soul our souls are intertwined and we can get a basic fell for the others mood. We do not share one soul because we were born as two entities but because the goddesses choose twins as they're apprentices we become intertwined but never one. We do how ever need each other to live. If one dies the other will die as well if it can no longer find the will to survive; that is why I told you to tell my sister to be strong and as long as she believed that I died without a regret I hoped she wouldn't morn to long."

"Why do you say believed? Did you have regrets?"

"No not really. I always wanted to die by someone's hands that were stronger than me, but protecting Karin. When I sacrificed myself for her I was willing because my purpose in life as the darkness twin is to live sully for my sister and to protect her at the cost of my own life. When I fought you I told you to kill me, because you had defeated me and I have always thought that the day I did not defeat my enemy than that would be the day I die. To this day I do not see the reason you did not, even if I was weaken you still defeated me and if it was any one else they would kill me."

"Do you regret me saving you?"

"No," I tell him honestly as I look up at him. "I found more of a reason to live since that day. That reason is forbidden because I'm not allowed to do things for myself."

"Because you're reason in life is to protect your sister."

"And to forever keep her happy. Those are the two reasons for living, but recently my want for living has been changing slightly."

"Who was it that you wished to kiss?" Hiei asked changing the subject back to the one I changed it from. I sigh deeply to myself as I stare off ahead not wanting to move to such hot water.

"Hiei, I think we both know the answer to that one."

"They, why haven't you done it?" He asked the question somewhat harshly and something about the way he says it causes me to turn and look at him.

He knew. That I had figured with as much time as he spent in my head and the way that I was only really close to him and my sister. Recently though, I have been getting closer to him and farther from my sister. I had always been distant towards Karin, but it wasn't in tell we moved here that I distanced myself as much as I have now. That had nothing to do with Hiei, Hiei was just someone I could relate to and get along with without annoying myself to death.

"I…," I began to try and explain myself, but Hiei cut me off.

His lips pressed against mine, so soft and warm. His lips brought an instant sense of confer and security. This feeling that Hiei brought upon me was something that could not be compared to the feel I felt when I was in the darkness and I used to believe that to be my closest to happiness. I know that I felt it now with Hiei at this moment. The feeling so great and intense that if it wasn't for my great control on my emotions I know I would have cried.

He pulled back, stopping the kiss.

"You didn't like it?" He sounded like he was just stating it, but it was actually a question.

"No, I did," I tell him shocked by the sound of my voice. It came off soft and natural, but I heard the slight edge of desperation for him to believe that I truly did like it. I did I truly did like the kiss.

"Then why didn't you kiss me back?"

I didn't want to tell him why. I was embarrassed to admit that I got so caught up in the feel of happiness and shock in the difference in the kiss between him and Yusuke that I didn't respond back to his kissed. I had closed my eyes but that was about it for my response.

Inset off admitting that though I just lean in and kiss him myself and without hesitating he kisses me back. His arms already around me from when I first leaned against him tighten around me as he pulled me closer to him to deepen the kiss. I respond to him by turning my body more in the direction of his as my arms wrap around his neck. I find myself almost in an upright sitting position. We soon have to sit up for air though as we pant looking at each other.

"I never wanted to his him. I only wanted to kiss you."

"I know," he answers panting alongside me as I slip back into a sitting position with my head on his chest.

"It won't take long for them to come find us once the sun goes down," he tells me as he looks up at the sky to already find it somewhere are two in the evening.

"I know, but let's ignore that fact tell they come," I tell him as I close my eyes and relax.

"She must be truly relaxed when her ears come out," I hear Hiei whisper to himself as his hand begins to rub my right wolf ear before he begins to pet them.

"Karin, Hiei," I hear a union of six voices scream out at once.

"Why so soon," I mumble to myself and feel a light raise and fall of Hiei's chest that was out of his breathing pattern. I had made Hiei chuckle. It was inaudible, but still a chuckle.

"I can sense them somewhere around here!" I could hear their footsteps approaching rapidly and I can only think of one thing that could prevent them from finding us.

"Universe of darkness," I whisper quietly as for them not hear us as they come through the brushes and stand below us.

**They can't see us, but they can hear us**, I think to Hiei as I look up at him with my finger to lips.

"I swear I could feel them somewhere around here," I hear Kurabawa say as he scratches the back of his head and looks around with the others.

"I know why we can't see them!"

_Shit_, I think as I look at Karin hoping she wasn't up to what I thought she was. I didn't want to leave where I was yet. I was so conferrable and relaxed until they showed up and disturbed me.

"Light in the darkness around, show me the truth and dispel of the darkness around me. Show me what the darkness hides with in." My sister speaks the whole incantation, unable to dispel of my darkness in any other form. She was weak compared to me, but the incantation still dispersed of my darkness.

"There you are," my sister says happily as she sees my with Hiei's arms wrapped around me.

"Of course, why wouldn't she be with Hiei?" Yusuke turns his back and begins to walk away from the rest of the group.

"You have Keiko and I know you're already with her Yusuke!" I shout after him and cause him stop in his step and look and turn to look up at me with a look of horror and shock. He didn't know that I knew about them sneaking around at night and that they were together. Most of the group had figured they broke up, but the fact that I knew and I was just a new comer to this group caught him off guard.

"You shouldn't be mad at me for coming out to the woods and Hiei following me if you go around sleeping with Keiko and the very next day you kiss me when we're training. I _never_ kissed you back and I _never_ planned to kiss you back. In what way did I ever lead you on? I told you before I don't like half breads, why would I date one if you're more human than demon? I detest humans and find them the most obnoxious race in existence. You aren't as ignorant as most so I can tolerate you but I do not find you suitable as a mate if you can't even be loyal to the one you have." The look of shock on everyone's face was something that couldn't have been repeated twice. The only one that didn't find this shocking was Hiei because he knew my feeling on the matter, but so did my sister. I wasn't sure if it was because of the fact that I called Yusuke out on the matter of him cheating in front of everyone or because I so bluntly and coldly. It could also be the way that I so openly told him that I was disgusted with his race and would never mate with a half bread or a human, let alone an un loyal one. More over I called him out on it in front of Keiko without anything to prepare her for it.

"Don't worry Yusuke because when she goes out to the club with the girls she cheats on you as well. She thinks that if you can do it to her she can do it to you. You two are not very good mates if you push each other to the point of cheating. If this hurts you so much Yusuke maybe you should be better mate to your mate."

"H-how do you know all of this?" Keoko stammers as she tries to regain her control of herself.

"I know a lot about all of you," I say simply as Hiei looks at me.

**How do you know all of this?** Hiei asks me through telepathy.

**I know a lot of things I shouldn't and do you think I really just sit in my room bored all day? I find info on people with my shadows in case they find anything interesting for the day we might be on opposite side. You on the other hand I collected info because I was course.** I smirk up at him as I tell him about what I do on my free time when I get bored though I would never tell the other about that.

"What do you know about me?" Kurabawa asks and I just look at him with a bored expression.

"There was no point in digging into your past because I could tell you everything there is to know about you without going through the hassle. You love cats and is inspired by Elvis. You feel that girls should never be hurt in battle and that all girls love you. You also are horrible at school but love to start fights with everyone. That is just about everything there is to know about you."

"Since you know so much maybe you could help me find my brother?" Yukina says hopefully, but I just shake my head.

"I'm sorry but I can't help you with that. When and if you're brother feels like coming out and telling you the truth about himself that is up to him. You're brother has always been there for you though through most of his life." I smile sweetly at her as I see the disappointment on her face. "I would if I felt it my place, but this is not something of my place." She nods her head.

"It's alright I understand," she says smiling at me. "At least I know that he is watching after me."

"He always has but from a distance." I stop myself there knowing that I shouldn't say anything else after that.

"Why don't we all head back?" Kurama asks and we all, in a silent agreement, begin to head back to the house.


	7. Chapter 7

I creep down the stairs at about two in the morning. Everyone had long gone to sleep, but I wasn't tired. I almost never was at night time. The night was my time of rain and I could almost a whole month without a single wink of sleep. As it stood I spent most of my time staring at the ceiling during the night. The only problem is I'm extremely hungry right now. I didn't eat anything today except when I sipped at the prepackaged crap Koenma gave me. The blood was so disgusting I was half tempted to put up with human food if it meant I never again had to taste that horror.

I entered the kitchen and began to look for something good. All I could find was my packaged blood and human food. I open the refrigerator and find more human food and frozen meat. The meat looked descent right now as long as it was raw, but I learned from the blood that anything not fresh was not good. I continue my way to the pantries and cupboards in search for anything that would be appetizing and again I came up empty handed.

"Is there anything descent in this prison," I hiss to myself in aggravation.

"There's chocolate ice cream," I hear Hiei say from the entry way of the kitchen.

"It's been frozen so it can't be good," I tell him as I look at him with a blank look."

"I don't like human food either, but ice cream is one of the few descent things humans have." I watch Hiei carefully as he makes his way to the freezer and pulls out a small tub labeled chocolate ice cream with some brand logo. Hiei then makes his way to the cupboard containing the bowls and plates; he pulls out two white bowls. He side glances at me for a moment before grabbing two spoons kept directly below the plates and bowls.

"Try it," he says handing me a bowl full of the chocolate ice cream.

I look at the ice cream uncertain if I should. I hated almost everything about this world and of the human race. It didn't make sense to me how they could make anything good now. The ice cream produced steam in the air just above it because it was so cold compared to the surrounding air. The top layer of it was slowly forming a glossy cover because it was beginning to melt. The overall texture was something I've never seen before; it wasn't hard like ice or most frozen things, it wasn't free flowing like water but it turned into a water like substance. How could it say soft yet turn into water wasn't it supposed to freeze like ice if it melted into water?

I pick my spoon up carefully, still unsure about the chocolate ice cream. Slowly I scoop up some of it and bring it up to mouth. It melted almost instantly on my tongue. The flavors were so sweet and rich, but the ice cream itself was so cold that it chilled my mouth. Never before have I tried something so good and I never expected it to come from the human world.

"It's alright," I say not wanting to admit that I actually liked it something made by the humans.

"Hn," Hiei says not buying it as I scooped up another piece of it and ate it.

"How often are you sneaking down here?" He asks me as I lean back against the counter.

"This is my first time normally when I'm hungry I just go out and hunt. Stupid baby," I say grumble the last part under my breath.

"Give the bakas a try. They are extremely annoying but they're fighting to get to know you." It sounded so out of Hiei's personality that I had to double check that it was in fact Hiei that was speaking to me. It looked like Hiei, sounded like Hiei, Even had his same presence and smell that my noise could barely pick up from the other side of the kitchen. This was Hiei.

"Have you hit your head too hard falling out of a tree Hiei? I ask him before taking another small bite out of my ice cream. "They are scared of me, or at least most of them. None of my resent actions have given them any reason to like me and personally I like them being at such a great distance to me. Having people close to me only proves to be a burden."

"Why because you always run away when you start to get to close and you don't want to stay in one place for more than four days?" He asks completely serious as he took another bit of his ice cream.

"No because I can't stay in one place for very long and when I'm being forced to work for someone I have no respect for or have to take orders at all I don't want to stay. I have issues with someone telling me what to do and it's a month not four days."

"You've been thinking of running away since the day you got here."

"Yes because in the not too far off future I will have to deal with an army trying to kill me. Even here they could find us. I have seen them find us in the midst of a forest with tons of thousands of demons. What's to prevent them from getting us here?"

"You don't have to run."

"It's the only thing that keeps us from being found and forced to become a little toy soldier for the Kings."

"There is only one king now," Hiei says not seeming to really pay attention to anything.

"Since when?" I ask calmly. It was news to me, but I only spent a few years in the Makai and once I left I didn't bother to keep up with the politics of that place.

"A few years ago because of Yusuke."

"The half bread," I ask hiding my slight shock back.

"Yes."

"How?"

"He had a tournament held and the strongest demon becomes the new ruler."

"Hn, if I had known I would of entered. It would have been nice to kill the old Kings," I say chuckling darkly to myself.

"Hn," Hiei says upset because he hadn't won the tournament himself.

"We should both be heading back to bed," I say as I put my finished bowl into the sink and turn to head back upstairs.

"Night," I say walking past Hiei."

"Night," he says back.

I crawl into my bed when I get back up to my room, but I don't sleep. I'm not tired and I don't feel like going to sleep tonight. I was thinking of what Hiei had said to me. Do I really run because I don't want to get close to anyone? Running was the only way I knew how to make sure no one ever gets too close to us and I've learned that running after staying in a place for a month then no one can get close to us and Karen isn't to hurt about leaving the friends that she had made. It solved both the problems for us. It was the only way I knew how to function; run before anyone forms bonds, run before you get attacked, and when attacked fight and protect Karen. This is the only way I have ever known how to live.

"Desera," I hear Boton's voice call from the other side of the door.

"Yes," I call as I open my eyes and look at the door. I must have fallen asleep sometime last night during my train of thought because the sun was now up.

"Breakfast is ready if you want to come down and join us," she offers seeming sum what skittish to ask.

Hiei's words again played in my head, but it wasn't about me running away, but that everyone is trying to get to know me. Every day that I'm here and I'm not off in the woods they try to get me to eat with them and even when I'm in the woods if they are doing something different as a group they try to get me to join. They even went into the woods to search for Hiei and me because we had been gone all day and no one had seen me after I ran off the training grounds. Everyone did care and they did try to put an effort out to get to know me.

"Sure, but I'm not hungry," I say dethatched but I was still agreeing to join them.

"You should try some of Kurama's cooking he's an amazing cook!" Boton says happy and preppy like her normal self. She believed that she had made a break through with me and that we could become best friends. Unfortunate for her I have no plans of that and should be long gone before that chance even came up.

"Just because I'm coming down stairs during breakfast time does not mean I'm going to be eating," I tell her as she bounces down the stairs.

"I know but you are coming down to at least spend the morning with us. Maybe you could even join us going to a fair!"

"I'm not going to a stupid fair," I sigh as we get down stairs.

"But it would be so much fun! As it is Hiei is refusing to go with us and if you don't come then that is TWO people not joining us to the fair!"

"Boton you don't want to scare Desera away we just got her to come down and join us." Kurama says laughing light heartedly.

"I know but I'm just so excited!"

"You're warming up to them a bit, aren't you Desera?" My sister asks from where she sat at the dining table next to Kurama.

"No, I just decided to come down from my room," I tell her as I walk over to Hiei's window sill and sit down.

"You will move once I'm done eating," Hiei tells me as he sits down at his spot on the dining table.

"I might," I tell him not really caring if he became angered by this or not. I could sit where ever I wanted and he wasn't going to kick me out of a spot I wanted, even if it was his spot.

I could understand why Hiei chose this window sill to look out of. It had a really nice view of the mountains in the background of the forest. For here you couldn't see any of the training grounds. You didn't have to worry about anything interrupting the view of where the sun would sit and at night when you wanted to look at the stars you could easily see it from this one spot. To make it even better it was conferrable. Hiei had one of the best places in the house to himself and no one knew about it because the y were all so busy with the T.V or going off and doing something. No one knew the true beauty that surrounded them.

"Move," Hiei said standing over me. I turn my head and look up at him.

"I like it here," I state simply.

"That's my spot," he states still telling me with his undertone that I wasn't going to win this and I would move because the spot belonged to him.

"You know," I say turning my head back to the window, "you've found the best spot in the house. It's sad that the bakas can't understand the beauty you've found."

"It's my spot."

"Can I have it for just a bit longer?" I ask so calm and relaxed from looking out the window that I actually asked. I knew the spot belonged to him as well which is also why I asked. This wasn't my spot to sit in and while I took it without asking I know that it would be wrong of me to stay in his spot when he asked me to move.

"Did you just ask for something Desera?" Mt sister asked just as shocked as everyone else.

"First she comes down and now she is asking for something, there is no way that can be our Desera!" I t was Kurabawa who said that and again made me question how he even got put on the team. I was certain that this group had to have a GPA requirement and that Kuwabawa could not have passed it. What made him think I was there Desera. I do not belong to anyone. I was free to do as I wanted.

"Hn, have it," Hiei says turning away and walking off. I nodded my head as my way of thanking him and turned back to the window to enjoy the view.

"Sis, can I talk to you upstairs?" Karin asked as she tried to grab my arm and pull me upstairs, but stopped when she saw what I was looking at.

"It reminds you of there don't it?" she asked seeing why I was reluctant to leave.

"Yeah it does," I say holding back the slight smile on my lips.

"Of where," Kurama asks coming up behind Karen.

"Home," I say simply but left everyone except Karen confused.

"I'll leave you be," Karen says walking away.

"What is home," Kurama asks the question that was on everyone's mind. "I thought you said that you've never lived in one spot longer than a month with the exception of with your mother."

"It's not my place to tell you."

"I understand," Kurama says nodding his head.

"Do you want to go back Desera?"

"The next time we move away we'll live there and we won't be leaving."

"You miss it that much. We have to live somewhere very isolated if we do."

"The cabin should still be there," I tell her but never once do my eyes leave the view of the window.

"Oh, it's time to go! We have to go everyone!" Boton was happy and excited. It wasn't hard to tell by the way she was bouncing up and down from the sound of her voice.

"Alright Boton we're going," Yusuke says as everyone begins to shuffle towards the door.

"Bye Desera. Bye Hiei," everyone called as they left us to go to the fair and have fun of their own sort.

It took Hiei a couple of hours, but I was wondering when he would come down and ask me about it. It had to of been on everyone's mind and be bugging quite a few of them when they weren't being entertained by the fair.

"What is your home?" Hiei asked as he stood next to me. I didn't look at him as I stared out the window.

"The only other time I've been content like this. It was a time when I was relaxed and calmer. I wasn't so distant, but I spent most of my time alone." I answer still not telling him exactly what home was, but what home had done to me.

"As soon as this bracelet is off that's where I'm taking Karen to and running."

"The only other time," he asks catching that there has been a time when I was this relaxed before.

I nod my head.

"You've gotten me that relaxed a couple times before. It's rare though."

"Why didn't you stay?"

"You said the answer yourself," I say hating to admit that he had been right about me running. I will admit it though even while hating it because he was right.

"Do you plan on returning there soon?"

"It will protect Karen and I know she would be happier not running. We both know how to survive out in the wild and off of the land. She loved it at home as well. It was her favorite place alongside me. It will be for the best."

"For her or for you?"

"Her," I answer. "My feelings are not of my concern; they aren't allowed to be of my concerned."

"You should think more for yourself."

"I do think for myself, I just don't think of myself."

"What was it like there?"

"I'm not telling you everything."

"Fine," he says heading back upstairs and leaving me alone for the rest of the day.


	8. Chapter 8

"Desera are you up?"

"What is it," I call back answering Kurama's question from my window sill. It wasn't as appealing as it used to be after spending a day in Hiei's window sill.

Last night when everyone got home from the fair I was still staring out into the view. The view was so much like home, but the sunset wasn't quiet as pretty and the sky wasn't as clear. The view was still so very beautiful and I found myself growing a bit home sick because of it. I knew I wouldn't be able to spend all day and night there, though I truly wanted to, so sometime after everyone had gone to bed I myself went upstairs to my room.

"We're heading out on a mission soon. Koenma is going to give us the details after we get packed up. You should bring about three weeks of clothes in case it takes longer than expected."

"I'll be downstairs in less than a minute," I tell him sighing. My idea of fun or something enjoy able was not being told what to do by a toddler pacifier baby that yells when things don't go his way, but it was part of the dreaded job that Karen got me stuck in.

I slid off of the windowsill and grab the bag in my closet that was already packed. I had made a bag for Karen and me both for the day that we ran, but now it saved me the hassle of getting everything packed for the stupid mission. I don't see why all six of us need to be diploid for one mission. How hard could it be to capture and kill some demon and expecting a mission to last for a week was beyond ridicules.

"Nice for you to join us Desera," Koenma says as I walk into his office with my bag slugged over my shoulder.

"Hn," I say as my reply. I wasn't happy about this and I would make it clear to him that I didn't agree.

"What rank is this mission?" When I had agreed to join this team I had made an agreement with him that Karen would not go on a mission higher than a B-rank mission. It was for her protection that I made this deal and I wanted to make sure that Koenma held up his part of the deal.

"It's an A rank." I narrow my eyes at Koenma. He had made the statement so boldly and it seemed as if he wasn't bothered by this until I narrowed my gaze at him. Could he of really of forgotten about our agreement after only maybe a week. How stupid could this baby really be?

"But, with all of you there to protect her is a C –rank! I have completely faith in your abilities Desera!" His voice had risen in panic under my gaze. He feared for his life as he should. To break my trust was something resulting in death. I've never taken kindly to betrayal.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." My voice had lowered as anger began to rise inside me. As the darkness twin my power could grow immensely when I became angry and just for the fact that I was one of the yin yang twins I had the power of that of an S-ranked demon. My anger took the power that I have originally and rises tell it is off the charts and I can no longer control it as it whips around me and all light in hundred yard radius disappears.

"Desera stop!" I turn my gaze to my sister, the anger leaving my eyes and light slowly beginning to return. I was still angry at Koenma, but I will control it if it's what Karen wants.

"I don't want Karen to go on this mission. She will come with us, but she will not be taking part in the mission." My voice was cut and crisp. I left no room to argue for Koenma and I would die before I backed down to pacifier breath.

"If that is what you wish, but for that you will have to become the bait for this mission."

"Fine," I say agreeing to his terms, but still not happy with this.

"I need you to capture and kill this demon." Koenma tosses me the profile of the demon that I needed to lure in and kill. It shouldn't be too hard to lure a demon in; exceptionally after looking over his profile.

Demon Name: Stephen Hon

Current Name: Alex Romares

Race: Wolf Demon

Hair: white shaggy hair that comes down just shy of his shoulders

Eyes: red

Hieght: 5' 6"

Crimes: Murder, killing humans, theft, kidnapping, making minions of both demons and humans

"How is murder and killing humans any different," I ask tossing the file back to Koenma who handed the file over to the other members of the gang that has just been watching this all unfold.

"Well there is murder of demons, which is general murder, and then there is killing of humans."

"Hn, it's as stupid as you giving me the blood baggies." I mumble under my breath as I wait on the others to finish looking over the profile.

"Oh, how do you like those by the way?" He sounded hopeful, almost as if he truly cared if I liked the blood baggies.

"On the next order can you get the good blood? I prefer O positive."

"So they are working out for you then?"

"I don't like it, but it works."

"What do you think of the B negative?"

"I prefer my animal diet." I still didn't like his idea, but it was better than starving myself like I had tried eight years ago. Karen had seen me kill my first human and something about the humans mangled scream as I killed him had devastated her. That day to try and make her feel better I had sworn never to feed again and it almost cost me my life.

"Well I can't have you killing off all of my pets now can I?"

"Hn, can we just get the stupid mission over with?" I ask grabbing my bag and walking over to the closest wall and lean my back against it. I folded my arms across my chest and glare at everyone.

I joined this team for Karen knowing that I would have to go on one of these missions eventually. That didn't mean that I had to enjoy this though, it didn't mean that I had to like anything of this at all. Free will or not. I could care less about what the job was or who I had to kill because Karen is the only one that I have ever had a partnership with, but it was more of the fact that I'm being told what to do. I haven't been told what to do since my parents died and that was such an insignificant part of my life that I might as well have never been ordered what to do. Even the Goddess of Darkness does not give me an order. I am my own boss.

"Well, yes. Do all of you understand the mission and what needs to be done?" Koenma asks everyone in general, but neither Hiei nor I bother to answer the question.

Hiei felt the same way as me. He worked for Koenma, no matter his reason for joining, but he felt no loyalty to Koenma. He hated being what to do and if he had it his way Koenma would be dead right now. It would free both of us and bring us both great pleasures to see Koenma dead. I could be free for the cursed bracelet off of me and rid us both of our bond with Koenma.

A sudden warning bell went off in my head as I feel a breach in my general thoughts. Hiei must be digging again, but while it's persistent it has a different feel to it. He isn't digging so much as for information stored away; he's digging for access to my general thoughts. He was close, but he was almost too deep. At this point I can still lock a person's mind in mine. It was reassuring though that he was only this far because that meant he's father behind then I thought he was.

_Just leave it alone Hiei_, I think loud enough and project it so that he can hear my thoughts. _The only thing that can come from this is bad. The glimpse that you saw when we shared souls for those brief minutes should have given you more than enough for you. There is no reason to precede this any farther._ The voice I used in my thoughts was cold and clip. I had to get it through to him that he shouldn't be doing this. It wasn't just because I didn't want him to know what I'm hiding from everyone else yet, but because if he saw what lies in my mind I could scare even the Forbidden Child. Some things are better kept from the world, even a twin sister.

_What are you trying to keep from everyone?_ I sigh deeply to his question.

_Some things are better left alone, this is one of them. My past is a place you want to stay away from._

_Why?_ Hiei moved from his spot in front of everyone to right in front of me. He was stern and had demanding eyes. He wanted nothing more than to understand what it was that I didn't want anyone to know and I met him head on.

_Hiei you don't understand everything that I've done and with Karen beside me every step of the way I keep it from her. You knowing could only make everything worse. You should just let this one go._

"No," he says the first of us to speak aloud.

"You don't understand what you're getting yourself into and the farther you dig the more dangerous it gets for you. You're not supposed to die yet!" I had to fight for my voice to stay low and not rise with desperation for him to understand.

"You still have three thousand years tell the Darkness Goddess takes you, but if you dig any farther I'll be forced to kill you because you won't be able to leave my mind."

"I'm not pathetic like the last demon."

"I know that," I sat quietly and slowly begin to defuse the anger that filled his eyes at the insult I made to his power.

"You two would make a really good couple," Koenma says ruining the silence that fell over the room as I barely meet Hiei's eyes that stared down at me. They weren't filled with anger any more, but for the first time I my life I suddenly feel a bit small and part of me is scared that he won't take my warning.

"Shut up," I tell him yanking him out off of his big chair with a dank shadow.

"We should be leaving before we lose Alex," I say turning away from Hiei and walking into the portal that appeared in front of me suddenly with my bag in my hand. I don't bother to look back to see if any one follows me through the portal because I know that they will.


	9. Chapter 9

On the other side of the portal I appear in a plain white living room. Taking one quick glance around me I can see a 64" flat screen, surround sound T.V, a long black couch, a wooden coffee table, and a hallway leading to the kitchen. Nothing of interest to me. Instead wasting my time here or waiting for the others to come through the portal I head straight upstairs to clam my room.

Upstairs was set up exactly like at the other house, except Botan's, Keiko, and Yukina's rooms were not in the equation. Walking into my room I can see that Koenma tried to keep everything as close to the normal house as possible.

I sigh dropping my bag off in the corner of my room. I don't figure that this mission is going to take too long since we just have capture or kill this demon and be on our way. I don't see how Kurama thinks this mission would take over a week to complete, but I won't let it take that long. I plan on getting the demon alone tomorrow and killing him. Some low class demon won't stand in my way and the sooner I kill the demon the more loyal Koenma with think I am. Killing this demon quickly will only serve to help me in every aspect.

"You're planning something again, are you not?" My sister says strolling by my room. I had forgotten to close the door on my way in here and had left it cracked ever so slightly.

"Why do you ask?" I reply in my normal cold dark voice. Judging by the way she stifled at my voice the ice in my voice must have caught her off guard. It's rare for her to hear my voice so cold directed at her. It's never light and airy like her voice is, but it's never quite so cold.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to talk to you for a bit. You just seem more distant since we moved in with the guys and other girls. I didn't mean to make you mad." Abruptly she turns and begins to scamper off with her bag thrown over her shoulder.

"Karen," I say calmly as I twirl my wrist with my index finger in the air. In mid air Karen is brought into my room and dropped on to the floor by my dark strands. Slowly they slither away from her, now done with my bidding, and return to the shadows. For a moment I watch my little shadows shift, restless, and anxious for a job. With a slight adjustment of my attention I look back to my sister.

"I never said I was mad, you had simply disturbed me. The reason I haven't been around you at all is because you're always around the others. Out of all of them there is only one that I can tolerate and he is never around them either, so there is no need for me to be around the crowd you hang out with. This is how we always live Karen. The only time I have to be around you is when we out there alone. I still portal the area and make sure that you won't get hurt, but there is no need for me to be by your side 24/7." If Karen truly watched my actions she would realize that there is more behind my distance. I haven't grown to truly trust this group of demons and humans alike, but I know that they won't let Karen become hurt because they care about her. To them she is another member of their family, but I am still nothing more than someone they have to put up with me. I know that a lot of their actions are them being nice or trying to get me to become closer, but I don't think a single one of them truly care about me other than Hiei. I believe part of the only reason that the others try is because they care about Karen and Hiei.

"I wish you would give them more of a try. They are all really nice people Karen; you just need to give people a try." Karen has now reduced herself to begging me. How pathetic.

"You're the people person, not me."

"You used to be!"

"Karen, enough," I command as my voice booms with a shaking authority causing the whole house to quiver in the presence of my command. With a deep set glare I look at my sister warning her not to press this matter any farther.

"I am not that little foolish girl Karen and neither are you. That day those damned demons died your clod heart melted and my warm heart froze. We are not who we used to be. I will never be that weak again! I am the fighter you are the lover. Ever since that day you can't even bring yourself to kill Karen. Without a person to protect you, you would die because are to kind. To balance that out I am as cold as I am. That is the way of the Yin and Yang. I am not you Karen I don't have a heart." I stand up and walk out of the room. I walk past all of the guys and all of them except Hiei watch in shock as I leave my sister about to cry from the harshness of my words. I have no regret, though; this is what she needed to hear. I will never lie to Karen, but I will tell her the truth and if I have to hurt her to do it then I will. Hiei understands this and that's why he isn't fazed by words like the others.

"Karen," Kurama speaks softly as he runs towards my sister to comfort her.

I hate begin surrounded by humans more than I do begin around a half breed. Everywhere I look my eyes are burned by the sight of ignorant, happy, carefree or overly stressed humans. They are so happy to be weak, pathetic, disgrace to life humans. They go around not realizing that they mock the very things that run their lives. In a second if it wanted to I could easily reduce this city to ashes, yet they do not believe that I even exist. Humans think of us demons as nothing more than some story made up to scare them as little kids. Yet I am forced to walk the very same ground as them, breath the polluted air that _they_ have ruined, eat the disgusting food that they eat day in and day out. I am forced to act like them as I am forced to walk along side them. That is why they no longer fear us as they should and why they laugh as they dress up as us and go from door to door trick-or-treating once a year. Humans will fantasies about us, but they do not even know that we truly exist and most of the time they don't even know what our lives are really like yet they claim to know us. Humans make me sick; at least half breeds know what they're talking about usually.

"Well aren't you a cute little demon." I narrow my eyes at the sound of a thick husky voice.

"And who do you think you are," I snap turning around to see Stephen Hon, Aka Alex Romares.

"My name is Alex Romares. It is a pleasure to meet you." I can see how he manages to capture so many women. Confident radiance from his essence as from his essence as he gracefully slips his hand under mine and brings my hand up to his lips, leaning over in a bow as he softly plants his lips on the center of top of my hand.

"I'm not interested," I snap, snatching my hand away from his lips.

"Do you mind if I ask what type of demon you are? I have never smelt something so exotic."

"Darkness," I answer darkly.

"Oh, so you are of the clan of Darkness, the worshipers of the Dark Goddess and the Dark Twin. That would explain why I have never smelt something so exotic," he says adding the last sentence more to himself.

"No, I am the Darkness Twin." I have heard of the clan Darkness before, but I have never been there myself and having this Wolf Demon insults me by calling my one of my worshipers irritated me to no end.

"My apologizes," Stephen says getting down on one knee and bowing his head. "I meant you no insult your highness, I simply did not know. Please excuse my ignorance."

"Get up," I say coldly and turn my back to him. I don't want worshipers and the fact that Stephen is bowing down at my feet bugs me. I plan o taking control of all three worlds, but that's not so that I can have people bowing at my feet, but so that Karen can live a happy carefree life without having to worry about her needing protection all the time.

"May I ask your name?"

"Desera," I say clearly annoyed.

"You're name has no meaning behind it. It doesn't even truly exist."

"I know, because the Darkness Twin is nothing more than a tool to protect their twin. Why bother giving a name of meaning to something like that."

"With your power you should forget about that role assigned to every Darkness Twin. Your Twin Karen would be better off without you."

"Since you know so much about names you should know what Karen means." Stephen was warring quickly what little patients I have and if it wasn't for me being in public he would already be dead.

"In early Greek what was each of the two, related to Aikia which stands for torture but in early Christian ear the meaning came to mean pure. In away her name means the pure of each other the two tortured."

"Desera," I hear Hiei says coldly behind me.

"Hiei the Forbidden Child," Stephen says picking another fight.

"Is he…"

"Yes," I reply answering his unfinished question.

"Why haven't-"

"Look where we are," I say cutting him off. I didn't want Stephen to know my true purpose of being in this town and since we don't know what powers he has Hiei can't use telepathy safely. For Hiei to use telepathy and have it work we would both have to lower our shields over our minds. If Stephen does have telepathy himself everything would be ruined.

"I take it you both already know me then," Stephen guesses and Hiei and I turn our attention back to him.

"How much do you both know and this demon here wouldn't be servant would it?"

"I'm going to-"

"Hiei no," I say putting my hand in front of him and stopping him from pulling out his blade to any farther than he already has.

"Hiei is not my servant and I advise you keep your mouth shut if you want to live _Stephen_." I wanted him to know that I know very well who he really is and that he hasn't fooled anyone.

"So you carry around the Forbidden Child, but you leave your sister alone. Interesting." Stephen was assessing what he can gather from what he sees in front of him while avoiding my call out.

"Who's to say I don't already have an army. It's no secret that I plan on taking over the three worlds. I would never leave Karen unprotected." I'm challenging him, just as he has challenged me time and time again. Stephen was pushing the limit of my control and with my irritation simply because of the humans around us I'm not sure how much longer I can keep control over my powers.

"Desera," Hiei says and I turn to look at him.

"I'm coming," I reply turning my back to Stephen and leaving with Hiei.

_I can't wait to rip his throat out._ On my way back home this one thought is what keeps me company. I had to deal with Stephen for less than five minutes and he managed to piss me off. Stephen is another demon but he pisses me off more than a human or a half breed.

"Desera, your shadows." Hiei warns me as we walk side by side. We haven't spoken a word to each other.

"I don't care," I reply letting my darkness seep out and like little tentacles spreading out over the sidewalk and into the street. Cars rolling over the tentacles suddenly malfunction and the humans who step on them fall to the ground screaming in pain as the clutch their heads. Humans and machinery are too weak to handle the power of darkness. I can careless personally since this isn't even half of my power and with the bracelet on at all times at 25% of my full power, something I had discovered while talking to Koenma a couple of days ago. If I was at full power right now any human within a 200,000 mile radius would be dead. That mile radius isn't simply because I'm pissed, in fact that is my normal power range when I'm not surprising it as I normally do if I let go of my control while I'm pissed any human on this planet would be dead and any demon not at A class would be dead as well.

"We're not going to the house," Hiei says as I turn to walk down the street the house is on.

"Then where do you plan on taking me?" I ask turning to look at Hiei.

"Does it matter?"

"No." not caring I follow Hiei as he leads me towards some woods. In silence I follow him deep into the woods and when we finally find a place he seems to approve of he jumps into the tree and lean his back against it. I follow his lead, but instead of leaning against the tree I lean against him. Without hesitation Hiei wraps his arms around me and pull me close to him. Instantly I found myself relax and the anger disappearing. The comfort and feeling of content that only Hiei can bring me replaces the negativity that had filled me just a few seconds ago.


	10. Chapter 10

Creeping into through the window of my room Hiei and I enter the house silently as to not wake anyone. It was sometime around three in the morning. Hiei and I had lost track of time as we laid there in the woods enjoying the nature around us and talking from time to time. The conversation was never too personal, but we did talk about some of the places we lived and what it was like. I told him about living in Japan, Germany, Russia, England, Ireland, and all the other different places I've lived while he told me about when he had lived in Japan and the Makai realm.

"Want to get chocolate ice cream?" Hiei offers as we head downstairs. We had nothing planned, but we silently started heading downstairs together.

"Sure," I reply indifferent though I really wanted the ice cream. The texture of it still confused me which fascinated me and irritated me all at the same time, but it tasted so good. The sweetness of the ice cream tantalizing my tongue.

As Hiei hands me my bowl of ice cream I have to remind myself to pace myself and seem as if I don't really care. Slowly with measured scoops of ice cream I begin to eat it. The ice cream was just as good as I remembered it as it made its way to my stomach, but all too soon had I finished the chocolate ice cream.

"When were you planning on tell me that we were running once you got the bracelet off after this mission?" Neither one of us had spoken while we ate and this sudden question startled me. I hadn't planned on telling Hiei about me running after this mission and lately I've been second guessing if I wanted to. I've contemplated weather I wanted to leave or not since this afternoon. I'm not completely happy here, but I did have something to keep me here. Lately I'm not sure if I'd run if I can't take Hiei with me.

"I wasn't going to tell you." I state boldly and seeming as if it made no difference to me if he became angered. And just as I had expected Hiei's jaw clinched though he showed no other physical signs of anger. "I'm not even sure if I'm going to run." My add on seemed to of settled his anger because immediately his jaw unclenched and he just stared at me not saying anything.

"What's changed your mind?" He was distant about his answer, but I could tell he truly wanted to know the answer. He was doing the same thing that I do; even when we care we won't show it.

"If I tell you that I'd be opening up and admitting emotions. Both of which neither one of us do." It sounded cold, as I intended it to be. Hiei would understand though, and he would respect that because he's the same way.

"You're growing attached," Hiei says smirking.

"What makes you think that?" I ask cocking my head to the side as to entice him while I set my bowl down beside me on the counter.

"Because if you weren't attached you wouldn't have opened up to me earlier," Hiei argues as he takes our bowls to the sink then walks back towards me.

"Who's to say I'm not just starting to grow to trust you enough to tell you about my past," I reason back to him.

"Then why would you do this," He asks before pinning me to the counter and locking me there with his hands on both sides of me and roughly kisses me. I immediately respond by pushing back with my own kiss.

"For you to kiss me like that you have to of grown attached," He says with a rough husky voice. I simply smirk at him before wrapping my arms loosely around his neck. I look into his deep crimson red eyes my eye lids hanging low with an adoring look in them. He caught me he's the reason I'm uncertain if I want to run.

"So what if you are the reason? You already know I can't act for myself I have to do everything for my sister. It's the whole reason I live."

"Then I'll have to give you a reason to not run." I look at Hiei seeing the lust so clearly as he looked at me. He wanted me and it was clear. He knew that I'm not supposed to ever do anything for myself, but he was going to try and convince me of otherwise.

With a smile on my lips I groggily roll over on my side to get closer to Hiei. He was so warm next to my colder body. I loved that he was so warm no matter what weather we're in he is always extremely warm.

"You're so warm," I murmur as I nuzzle my noise under his chin and he makes his hold around my bared waist tighter. We looked like two lovers as I rubbed his bare chest with my finger tips. His chest was so toned as expected from a swords men like Hiei.

"You won't let me make you mine, but let me mark you as mine." Last night as Hiei and I had been fooling around together Hiei had asked me to become his mate. Easily I could have said yes, but I stopped myself from saying yes. I almost had, but I had a duty to serve and no matter how much I wanted to I know I can't. In Hiei's eyes while he can't make me his mate he can still mark me as his.

"Go ahead," I tell him as I sit up and bare my neck. The mate of a mark is meant to be placed by the neck or collar bone for the mark to be official. With one look of confirmation from me Hiei leans in and bites the right collar bone area, digging his fangs into my skin and releasing the chemical all male demons have that creates a mark unique to all demons.

The feel of Hiei's fangs digging their way into my skin causes me gasp and squeeze my eyes shut. I had been bitten countless times by Hiei, but he had been careful as to not break skin last night. I had grown used to him biting me hard last night and it didn't hurt to have him bite me, but for him to bite as hard as he is now I felt my body ark itself upwards and a shiver run through me.

_It's alright_, I heard Hiei say through telepathy as he pulls me closer to him. He held me closely to him as if he could protect me somehow and take the pain I was feeling away.

"I'm done," He tells me as he kisses the spot where he just bit me. I open my eyes and look up at him my whole shoulder aching. Without a word I lean my head on his chest and just let him hold me as my shadows of darkness that lie within the shadows move up to the area of pain and begin to ease it away.

"It's a black fire dragon," Hiei tells me as he moves my hair out of the way so that he could see it. He was careful, though, as to not touch the skin itself.

"I'm yours," I say simply still not moving from my spot. The physical pain was gone, but it still wasn't a good idea to move my shoulder too much and I didn't really want to move out of Hiei's arms. It was moments like this that made me feel happy and content. It was moments like this that I didn't feel so emotionless and angry at everything. Hiei made me feel more like an actual person and not so much of a weapon.

"Hiei are you up," I hear Kurama call on the other side of the door as he knocks to get Hiei's attention.

"What Fox," Hiei calls annoyed at being disturbed.

"It's time for us to get ready for school. Are you coming down for breakfast?"

"I'll be down in a bit."

"Very well and Desera will you be joining us as well?" My body stiffens at this. I had made sure to mask my presence so that no one would sense me in Hiei's room. Kurama wasn't supposed to know that I was with Hiei.

I'm not ashamed to be with Hiei. Nor am I ashamed to be caught in his room with him I just wanted to keep on the down low about this sort of stuff because of the way this could blow up. Hiei and I had both agreed for the best that we should keep the bakas and everyone out of our personal life. Most of them had already figured the two of us might be dating and I guess that they could be correct. In a way I have been Hiei's mate for a few weeks now after we kissed. I neither one of us stated it out loud, but we both knew it. Hiei has been mine for a while now and knows it, just as I have been his for a while now and know it.

"I won't be eating," I say sounding much calmer than I felt that spilt second before quickly relaxing against Hiei's chest.

"I figured as much," Kurama says chuckling lightly.

I stay here in Hiei's arms for just a little longer before removing myself from his comfort and untangle myself from Hiei's arms. Immediately I can feel the difference in the air on my bare skin compared to when I was next to Hiei. He had kept me so warm because of his unusual body temperature to the much cooler house kept at 60° Fahrenheit. The difference was so great that I found myself actually getting chill bumps up and down my body.

Despite the discomfort I walk over to where my clothes had been thrown about the room and slip the ones not ripped back on. I leave the room with one final glance at Hiei as I'm silently closing the door on my way over to my room right across from his.

A smile spreads its way across my lips as my finger tips softly touch the area of my mark. Hiei's scent intoxicated me, still clinging to by body. His touch still there though he hadn't touched me in hours. A chill of pleasure at the thought of what we had done makes its way through me. It wasn't natural for me to feel this way, to be effected like this by anyone or anything that wasn't pain and the screams of agony of another. Still found myself longing for his touch.

"Desera," my sister calls snapping me back to reality.

"What," I call through the closed to door.

"We're about to start breakfast, are you coming down?"

"Let me finish getting ready," I tell her as I begin to strip down out of my clothes and into the school girl outfit. It was a simple black pelted skirt and black sweater over a white button down shirt with a red ribbon. The Uniform had a simple black knee high leggings and slip on black shoes. I didn't care for the outfit too much because I hated skirts and I was being told to wear the outfit a couple sizes too small.

"I like it," my sister says cheerfully as I walk out of my room.

"Good for you," I say annoyed by her cheeriness.

"You're O positive came in," she says try to say something that would make me happy.

"Has it been frozen?" I hated everything frozen something between the process of it being fresh to it being frozen seems to ruin the flavor of the blood.

"Nope it actually came in a heater that keeps it at body temperature." I smirk at this good news. Without anything else to say my sister and I head downstairs.

At the table everyone sat waiting as the food sat in front of them. They seemed to be waiting, some more patient then others, for something before eating. Not bothering to even ask or see what it is they're waiting on I sit down next to Hiei.

"I have the blood prepared for you Desera," Kurama says politely as he places a cup of blood in a wine cup in front of me. As to be polite back I nod my head in response before picking the cup up and sipping at it. The blood wasn't quite as good as when freshly killed because of the thrill of killing it myself, but it tasted a lot better than when it had been frozen. It really was the act of freezing the blood that made the blood so nasty.

"Did the heater make a difference," Kurama asks genuinely curious.

"Yes."

"Can we eat now," Yusuke asks drooling over the chocolate chipped pancakes.

"Go ahead," Kurama chuckles at their idiocity. With greedy hands Kuwabara and Yusuke snatch all of the pancakes off the plate and seeming all too familiar with this display Kurama walks back into the kitchen and grabs another over stuffed plate to have the guys reach out and to start stuffing them all in their mouth.

"Enough," I say in a commanding voice causing the boys to stop before they touched another pancake. Everyone turns to look at me in shock because of my outburst. "Show some respect for yourself if nothing else. Stuffing your faces like that is disgusting and repulsive." By the tone of my voice I sounded like a queen, but there was no reason for it truly.

"Mubby," Kuwabara says with a mouth full of food.

"Do not speak with a mouth full of food, it repulses me." I snapped at Kuwabara.

"Desera," my sister says softly as to be careful while she got my attention. My head snaps in her direction. "Have you been marked?"

"What does it matter?" I knew very well at what my sister was getting at because of my mood change.

"You know as well as I do what being marked entitles."

"Your point?" My attitude in general has changed towards all.

"For the next week, if you've been marked, you will be compelled to act as the queen you are meant to be of your tribe."

"Don't we have a school to get to," I snap at no one in particular before standing up and guzzling the rest of my blood down. Without a word the others follow me out of the kitchen and out to the car.

WE arrive at school shortly before the warning bell that school would be starting.

"I'm going to go find Alex Romares." No one speaks up against this or follows me as I stalk off in the only direction I can sense demonic aura that didn't belong to Hiei, Kurama, or Yusuke.

"My dear Desera," Stephen says bowing deeply and dramatically as he sees me. This causes everyone in the hallway that I find Stephen in with a group of guys around him to turn and look at me.

"You're coming with me," I say with no room for discussion as I grab him by the collar of his shirt and drag him away.

"Aggressive aren't we," Stephen says sounding as if he enjoyed this.

"Shut up Stephen," I snap and cause him to stop talking for a bit before he laughs it off.

"For you anything my queen." To everyone else we seemed a couple or something according to the whispers I was gathering around me. I ignore the whispers though, and continue dragging Stephen up to the roof top.

"I'm ending this now," I tell Stephen gruffly as a harshly throw him away from me.

"You'll make a lovely queen," Stephen tells me as he flashes in front of me and trips me down to the ground.

"This isn't what I meant." I glare into Stephen's eyes as I begin to shove him off of me.

"And here I thought you were going to kill him," I hear Hiei say angrily from the door. I whip my head in his direction in shock.

"Hiei," I say as I see exactly what he would be seeing right now.

"She's chosen me Forbidden one."

"No I haven't!"

"Have fun," Hiei says distantly as he turns his back to me and shuts the door behind him.

"You ass," I scream at the top of my lungs as I plunge my sword through his gut and shove Stephen off to the side.

"Hiei," I shout desperately as I race to the door a throw it open. He was already gone. I couldn't sense Hiei's presence anywhere near me. "Hiei, I say nearly close to a sob. "It wasn't what it seemed."

"You ass! I just lost my mate because of you!" Out of pure rage I bring Stephen back to life just to throw a ball of dark tentacles at him. "Make him suffer for more than all of eternity!" with that simple command the dark tentacles swallow Stephen up and take him to a place of their chose to fulfill my order.

"Koenma," I scream and a portal opens up in front of me. Full of anger and hurt I walk through on to the other side and appear in Koenma's office.

"Desera what is it," he asks seeming a bit displaced by my shout for him.

"I've killed Stephen," I say anger boiling inside of me.

"So soon?" Koenma seemed baffled by this.

"He was a low ranked demon, it was simple."

"Well, very well. How would you feel if I removed your bracelet?" There was nothing for me to consider or hesitate about; I knew exactly what needed to be done the moment my bracelet was removed once I gave my answer. I lost the only thing that was holding me back. Hiei no longer loved me after seeing me the way he had with Stephen, I just barely got my mate just to lose him.

"Yes," I say easily. This is what I've been waiting for but now that it's here it all seems so much emptier.

"It is done," Koenma says snapping his fingers causing it fall off.

"I'll go inform the rest of the team," I say but really mean that I'm going to grab Karen and run. "But first I'd like to grab something from my room at the house and the mission house."

"Of course," Koenma says trusting me completely now. I nod my head before walking through the portal that appeared in front of me.

I head to my closet and grab Karen's belongings then snap my fingers and enter a darkness portal to the mission house. I grab my own duffle bag stuffed with my niceties and then head to the school to get Karen.

"Karen," I hiss as I pull her away from her new group of friends.

"Desera what is-" she cuts herself off as she sees the duffle bags.

"It's time we leave. We've spent too much time with this group. They are on our trail."

"Alright," my sister says nodding her head and understanding the reality of all of this. Without another's moment of hesitation we took off at full speed, traveling at 100 miles an hour.

For two days Karen and I travel like this. Both of us highly adapted to this from all the times we've had to be on the run. Neither one of us stop to rest, or sleep, or eat, or anything for that matter as we run. It wasn't until or third day of running nonstop that I consider us far enough away that it was safe for us to stop for the night in a cave at the beach of California.

"Where are we going sis," Karen asks as she lay with her head in my lap and I draped my arm around her. It was somewhere around midnight in California.

"Home," I tell her simply. It was the one place I wanted to be right now and the only place I can hope to get Hiei off my mind. Over and over again I torture myself by replaying that last scene in my head. My mark burns as I yearn for him. It's stupid for me to miss or want a person so much, but Hiei was never just a person.

AN: This is not the last of our Desera and Hiei but just the end of one chapter and the beginning of a new one for them.


	11. Chapter 11

I lay on my back arm thrown over my face, sun beating down on me as I wear my black spaghetti strap tank top and a simple pair of blue jean shorts. The cool breeze rippling through my valley from time to time, adding the perfect touch to this almost perfect day. I sigh to myself as I curse myself for thinking about it yet again.

It's been three months now since I had last saw Hiei and every day I can't help but think about him. Every day I beat myself up about how that day could have been better, how I could have prevented everything that happened, and how at this very moment I could have been with Hiei if everything went as plan. Right now I could be with Hiei enjoying this fresh mountain, forest wood air as we lay in our silence or I could be with him on a mission right now. If everything had just gone according to my plans I could have Hiei right now.

Biting back the pain that washed over me my hand goes up to my mate mark. In the beginning I had made sure to always cover it up though it was spring because I didn't want to be reminded of what I had lost, but now I use it as to remind myself of what Hiei brought me. The feelings of joy and happiness, the simple bliss of simply being in his presence, the feelings of comfort he brought with him, and the feelings of what could turn into love. I tormented myself by still having this mark, but I remind myself what I wish to find and hold again; Hiei.

"Desera," I hear a familiar voice that cause me to chuckle as I think of how much I longed to hear that voice. It wasn't until I sensed the presence of the person I wished was here that I realized it really had been his voice.

"Hiei," I say flipping on to my stomach unable to keep the shock, excitement, and over welling joy out of my voice as I see his face.

His face was a hard mask as always with a solid frown and furrowed brow. He held himself stern and at a distance from everyone. It was just as I remembered him, so much so that I had to block off my emotions to keep myself from becoming over whelmed with the tightening pain I felt in my chest as I ached for him. I wanted to feel his arms wrapped around me, the feel of his chest as I ran my fingers along it or laid my head on it. I wanted to feel his warmth and his touch just once. That's all I wanted now and forever. Yet, more than ever I wanted his forgiveness and understand what had really happened that day three months ago when he found me at Stephen. I'd sacrifice ever seeing him again, feeling his touch, and the chance at any happiness if he just forgave me and knew the truth of that day. I'd give up everything, if just for that chance.

"Hiei," I choke unable to get rid of the lump forming in my throat. In a stronger voice I begin again with a commanding, calm voice. "That day when I ran, Stephen had planted the scene to look that way. I had never betrayed you." With the truth out I kept my face nil of emotions and waited for Hiei's response.

"What are you talking about?" I could sense it on him he wasn't lying to me; he honestly had no clue what I was talking about.

"All of eternity wasn't harsh enough," I growl to myself as my wolf ears press against the back of my skull.

"Sis what's going on?" Karen calls from inside the house as she begins to open the door.

"Just stay inside Karen," I call back to her as I sense a slight shift in the air. It was the warning signs that I knew too well. Out of my feelings of despair I had kept Karen here at Home for too long and with all of the demons gathered here today it was far too dangerous to stay here. The king had found where we had stayed.

"Time to pack up again Karen," I tell her as I turn my back on Hiei and the Urameshi and hop off of the roof into the back yard part of forest.

"Darkness Twin, under the order of the Enki the King of the Demon World you are here by arrested. Come quietly and we will not harm your sister the Light Twin," the man in front of them threatens me.

"You honestly believe threatening me will work," I ask allowing my anger to show as I bare my fangs at them and summon my sword into my hands.

"Men, prepare yourselves." The same man orders, obviously the leader of this group.

Without a moment of hesitation I rush into the army of about thirty-thousand upper class demons with speed unable to be tacked by most demons. I unsheathe my sword and seeming to dance in-between the men as I weave my way through their ranks I kill them off with fatal precise cuts. I watch as the men fall all around me as I spill their blood and the ground grasps at the corps with blood covered claws drinking the blood greedily. Watching this I smirk to myself and allow the darkness shadows the freedom to join the Earth in its feast. Once finished killing off all but the leader I turn to look at him with a smirk on my lips and head tilted to the side.

"Did you really think it was wise to threaten me? Or were you doing it to kill off all of your men? Had the leaders I sent back with their heads cut off saying never threaten my sister not tell your kind anything." Slowly I make my way over to where he stood. Making every step with intent and while my body said friendly my tone and words said otherwise. I wasn't in any mood to deal with him and his kind right now and their mere presence as put me in a foul mood, but delighted me with their blood. This was my inner demon showing.

"I-I-I didn't know," the leader stammers backing away from me out of fear. "I was just assigned this job! Oh, mighty Darkness herself please spare me! I have a family, a mate, please I'm begging you!" I look at this babbling buffoon with disgust.

"You should have thought of that before you threatened my sister," I growl at him before raising my sword and decapitating him.

"It's safe Karen," I call to Karen where she still hid in side of the wooden cabin.

"I have-" Karen cuts herself off mid sentence and cause me to fear for the worse as I rush up to the front of the house. Had this set of an army only been a distraction? Could I have missed sensing something and now Karen has been killed? Has Karen been kidnapped by the Demon Lord himself as to get to me? Have a failed as the Darkness Twin?

"Karuma," I hear Karen squeal in delight as she drops the bags and rushes up to hug Karuma while I round the corner. From the sidelines I watch as everyone but Hiei greets her with smile and warmth equal to that of hers.

I look away from their happiness and up to where Hiei stood away from the rest of the group. All it took was just one look for my emotions to brought to near tears. He doesn't believe that I cheated on him, but I don't believe that he still feels the same way he had once about me, not after I ran away again. Unable to look at him I turn my back from the group and do what I seem to be best at; run.

**Tell Karen to join and be happy**, I tell Hiei through telepathy.

No Darkness Twin has ever given their twin off to another group to watch over. Ever. While I know the consequences that might get inflicted on me by not only the Darkness Goddess, but also the Light Goddess that for being all things pure and good in the world can be quiet scary, I felt that she would be better off without me. I can protect her, but I put her in more harm's way by being around her. The light twin can't be sensed because her aura is life itself, but mine was the aura of death and all things demonic. If I leave Karen with them then she can be safe and I wouldn't have to worry about her well being or happiness. I could insure the two most important things to a Darkness Twin and that's all that mattered to me.

I only ran for one day this time nonstop before I decide to rest up in a tree still in the forest of my home. I needed to rest. In almost a month now I haven't bothered to go hunting. I've hardly gone hunting in the last three months and when I do I'll drain a small female deer or something small to drain, but after killing all of those demons and running for a day at top speed nonstop I'm worn out. My body doesn't have the energy to run at a nonstop constant rate as I have when I usually run away.

"Tired now," I hear Hiei say from above me.

"Don't you have a group to go be with," I ask keeping myself at a distance and closed off from him. I can't let him see how his presence affects me. Part of why I chose to run away was so that I could escape him. I can't have him following me.

"No, I came to get you back."

"Why, you said it yourself that I do nothing but run away." I was being harsh towards him and I hated it, but I had to be if I wanted him to leave.

"Because you're still my mate." Hiei drops down in front of me and stands only a few centimeters away from my lips. I could little feel my body become crashed down under a wave of longing. Hiei was so close that I could easily just kiss him. I could easily give into the longing that I've craved for these past three months now. I could so easily just give into him and do it with no regrets. So why don't I? Why can't I let myself give into him? What holds me back?

"I," I begin but cut myself off to gain control of myself for what I'm about to say. "I have found someone else. I'm not your mate any more. I'm sorry Hiei." I hop out of my tree and turn away from where I left Hiei stunted in silence and unable to move.

I don't know what hurt worse; the day I thought I lost Hiei or having to lie to him and lose him for real. When I had thought I lost Hiei I was over whelmed with anger towards Stephen for making me lose Hiei to my understanding. To this day I harvest hate when I think back to that day along with such great despair from losing Hiei. The despair seemed to intensify as I hated myself for not only lying to Hiei, but for hurting him in such a way and for also ripping myself away from him. I deserved it, but Hiei did not.

I run for long enough to lose all feeling of Hiei's aura before I allow myself to fall to my knees and release all of my pain and anguish in one heart wrenching scream and pound my fists on the ground as I crumbled on the ground as my scream faded into sobs.

I didn't move from that spot for a day as I cried for the only time in my whole life. I must have made up for it in that one night alone and even for the years to come.

AN: I just really wanted to get write this one. I don't know why but I just really did ^^


	12. Chapter 12

Blankly I stare off not looking at anything, not reassuring the feel of coldness I should from the sunless, rainy day. I should be able to feel the bliss of being in the rain, but I simply feel it hitting me and rolling off.

"You pathetic excuse for a Darkness Twin!"

"Your choice of leaving her with the Urameshi team was wise, but my Twin is right this is unacceptable." I know that the Light and Darkness Goddesses are talking to me. I can hear the sound of their voices; I just can't hear what they are actually saying.

**I've dropped so low. Hiei would be ashamed to call me his mate if he saw me now. That is if he doesn't completely hate me right now. After what I told him how could he not hate me? I told him I found a new mate and ran off again after he went out and searched for me. It had only been three months which is no time to us demons. I bet he hates my guts, I know I do.**

I look up without the slightest sliver of emotion towards the two Goddesses. I could see that their lips were still moving, but I couldn't hear anything. Slowly I push myself upwards and turn away from the two Goddesses. I didn't know where I was headed, but I knew I couldn't stay here.

.::Hiei's POV::.

**What she said couldn't be real. Desera couldn't have found a new mate already! It's only been three months! How could she have found a new mate already? She doesn't trust people enough! She's to dedicate to her sister for her to have! But yet she left her sister with us…**

**She couldn't had changed that much? She thinks things out before acting. She wouldn't do anything that stupid unless she thought it was for the best. When she watched them greet Karen she must have seen something and she knows how we can fight. There must be something she has to do so she left Karen with us so she could go off on her own. She just doesn't want us following.**

"Hiei, Koenma needs us in his office." Kurama calls out to Hiei from the other side of the bedroom door. Without a word Hiei walks out of his room and slams the door behind him while storming past Kurama without a word.

Once the two of them get to the office Hiei leans up against the door as Kurama joins the others. Hiei didn't even bother heading over to the windowsill as he usually did.

He was filled with so much anger at Desera for running off again, for not even telling him why she was doing this, or what she planning, but most of all for pushing him away instead of bringing him along with her. Above all of that hate was the hurt and anguish that made him feel so weak. He wanted to go out and find Desera. He wanted to hold her again and bring her back to him. He has felt so wrong without her here. He never noticed what a difference she had made around this place, but even the rest of the gang felt it when they the twins left. Karin had always been around, but while Desera was distant towards everyone she formed a bond with everyone in the team and made a place here.

"Karen would you like to tell the rest of the team what you have told me?"

"Of course Keonma," Karen smiles sweetly towards Koenma before turning towards the rest of us. "Both the Darkness and Light Goddess came to me earlier today. Both were very upset with my sister because of her… lack of disregarded would be a nice way of putting what they felt. According to them she told Hiei to have me join you guys because she views this would be safest for me. They are upset with her though because her soul is shattered and she is now just an empty power shell." The calm composer that Karen tried to keep up dropped suddenly as tears begin rolling down her face.

"We have to save her, please! Desera has given her whole life for me. She's protected me and kept me safe our whole life. And now she's broken because she feels she can't do her job properly as long as she's in love. She never admitted it, but I saw it in her soul. She feels conflicted because she knows that she's supposed to protect me, but she wants to love you Hiei!" Hiei's head snaps up looking at Karen in shock. "Hiei she wants to be with you more than anything, but she feels that she can't do that as long as she's the Darkness twin and I'm afraid she's going to do something stupid. The Goddesses even heard her mumble to herself that she'd rather be dead then continue on this path because she's so shattered inside. We have to save her." At this point Karen has already fallen to the ground and is now crying so hard that she can't even speak.

Without a word Hiei turns his back on everyone and leaves.

"You're going after her aren't you?" Hiei turns towards the door where Kurama stood.

"I'm not going to let her kill herself or do something stupid. You've seen what demons can do when their soul is shattered." With that Hiei turns and is about to jump out the window.

"Hiei," Karen calls as she walks up and wraps her arms around his waist stopping him right before he jumps. "Please find her before she does something to herself. I don't care if you bring her back or not. I want her to be free, but just make sure she's ok. You don't have to do it for me, but she needs you." Hiei just looks down at her with a blank look in his eyes.

"If you want to help her go to fox where you belong," with that Hiei turns and leaves the Urameshi team with no intensions of ever coming back.

.::Desera's POV::.

Numbly I look out at the countless dead bodies before me. There was no joy in killing these pathetic weak AA demons. They posed no threat to me, but one attacked.

"Feed," I tell my dark tentacles while I walk around the camp ground.

"You're quiet powerful." I whip around at the sound of a young males voice. Instinct was to kill him, but I look at this teenage demon and stop. I feel paralyzed, but he hasn't done anything or made the slightest move.

"Who's your mate?" Automatically my hand goes up to my right collar bone area where three months and seven days ago Hiei marked me as his.

"No one anymore," I respond with a dead voice.

"I know how that feels. Mine left me about ten years ago." The strange boy pulls his red long sleeved shirt down to reveal where his heart is and a purple rose.

Looking at him I realize why I've wasted so much time with this demon; he had similarities to Hiei. He had black hair that spiked out in odd angels. An aura of deadliness about him, with dark crimson red eyes. From there the similarities end though. He was extremely tan, he carried no weapons with him, and he wore baggy black pants with a red shirt that exposed his shoulders and collar bone and sleeves that end just past his elbow.

"Come on," I motion to my darkness tentacles and turn my back to the odd demon.

"I miss him," I mumble to myself as silent tears slide down my cheeks. Every night since I lied to Hiei I find myself crying myself to sleep. It's so pathetic and I hate how weak I've become because I've lost Hiei, but I can never seem to stop myself from crying once I've started. The pain is so hard bare as I move on day by day. I try not to let myself become so weak, but without Hiei I feel so empty. It was never so hard before, but I always made myself believe that maybe I could get him back, but now I know I'll never be able to be with him ever agian.

"For the Darkness Twin you're acting a lot like the Light Twin." I whip around at the sound of someone's voice poised to kill.

"I'm not here to hurt you; I just know a shattered soul when I see one."

"What does it matter to you," I growl about to kill the odd demon from earlier.

"Because your mate is still out there and with a woman like you I'm sure he's out looking for you now."

"What would make you even believe such a thing?"

"Because you remind me of my mate who left me believing it was the best way to keep me out of harm's way and I'm still out searching for her and I won't give up until the day my mark is gone meaning she's dead or is someone else's." I drop my guard slowly as what he says registers.

He still loves his mate, though she a banded him. If she really was like me as he says she probably even said things to stop him from following her. Yet here he is searching for her and is ready to die in the process, just so long as there is a chance he could find her.

"What's your name?"

"I'll tell you after you eat something." I glare at his refusal to tell me.

"I'm fine."

"When was the last time you ate anything?"

"A little over a month, but I don't need to eat."

"How much?"

Who is this guy? No one ever pesters me this much or even asks how much I ate. People don't even tell me to eat, let alone force me to eat. Hell most people avoid me, yet here he is seeking me out and wanting to _help_ me even. Then again I'm here and he's alive, well, and breathing.

"A small doe." I don't know if he even knows what a doe is, but judging by his response I'm guessing he does.

"That explains why you're pale even for a Darkness Twin. Unfortunately you've killed everything from a five mile radius so you'll have to get food the other way." I look at him blankly to hide my confusion. What other food method was he talking about? "You feed on my soul."

"No." I have done that once and only once and that was only because I could truly have died from the blow. I was hesitant to do that type of feeding with Hiei and so few knew of the move.

"How do you even know about that type of feeding?"

"Because my mate was the last Darkness Twin." I look at him shocked. How could that even be possible if he's been looking for her for 10 years? "It doesn't make sense does it?" I shake my head.

"Duana, was her name. It's very fitting for a Darkness twin since it means darkness. I met her while on the run from the Kings. At first she was going to kill me, but when I ended up protecting them from the guards she decided not to. But the reason you and your sister are the current Darkness and Light Twins is because Duana's sister, Aonani, died one day while we were together. She lost her powers that day and you and your sister were soon born thereafter. For about seven years I was able to keep her happy and bring her out of the fate that befalls upon most twins after her sister's death, but one day she said things that shattered me inside as she left. I've been looking for her ever since." I look at this demon unsure what to feel. I could feel the emotions trying to seep through, but I was so numb I just couldn't quite make them out.

"That is why you won't leave me alone and I remind you of your mate," I conclude as I look at him.

"Your sister is still alive so why did you leave her?"

"She's safer and can be happier with where I left her and she can be with a person that I approve to be the perfect mate for her and that she already loves. She also has max protection and I know no one that I've left her with will let anything happen to her. Plus I know Hiei's with her."

"Your mate is the Forbidden Child?" I nod my head.

"My name is Kaleb by the way."

"Desera," I reply as I stand up."

"Have you done this before? Since you're the mate of the pervious Darkness twin I'll trust you enough to feed from you and I'll help you find her."

"I have and thank you." I nod my head again in response. With a word of warning I close the gap between the two of us and bring my index and pointer finger to his forehead, entering his soul. Immediately I can tell that he's trained in this sort of feeding because he doesn't move anywhere close to my soul.

**This is what she looked like.** A picture of a purple eyed cat demon with white ears and purple hair appeared in front of me. She seemed kind and caring with mischievousness about her.

**She's beautiful**, I tell him as I stare at what the past Darkness twin looked like.

**Don't let those looks foul you; she could be the most heartless, deadly creature ever to live. **He spoke so admiring of her and at this simple thought of her I could see his whole soul brighten. At that moment I decide to pull out of his soul to look at him.

"How do you get through the pain?"

"I think of what Duana would say if she saw me if I was weak and I remind myself that I will find her."

"But I'm not looking for him, I'm running from him."

"I know how interval Darkness Twins can be, but why did you leave your mate?" I hesitate for a moment before I can bring myself to tell him.

"The first time I left was three months ago. We had been on a mission and had to hunt this demon named Stephen Hon. He had tricked me into believe Hiei thought I was cheating on him and now hated me. I had thought I had lost him and took my sister and left. As you've learned us twins are great at running. Six days ago he found me again; he and the whole group had been looking for us. I told him what had happened but he had no clue what I was talking about. The King's army attacked that same moment. Karen, my sister, ran out and was so over whelmed with joy to see everyone again. At that moment I realized that the only thing attracting those demons are me and that no one in the group would let her get hurt and they would be able to protect her. She'd have Kurama, who I know she loves and that he loves her as well. The selfish part of leaving was that I couldn't bare it any more. All my life I've been told I live and exist to protect and make sure at all times Karen is happy. I was never to do anything for myself, but I did. I fell in love with Hiei and that day I left I realized that with Hiei I could never be able to protect Karen properly and that if I had to chose between the two I'm not sure who I would choice. During that time away I also realized I'd never be able to live happily again without him. For a Darkness Twin to care about something as selfish as that I failed at my soul purpose in life." Kaleb didn't say a single word; somehow he just knew that there was nothing he could say to make it better or easier on me. Instead he just wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close knowing already that I was near tears.

.::Hiei's POV::.

I can't get a grasp on Desera's aura and my only lead it that she's somewhere in the Makai realm. For five days now I've been traveling without any sleep searching for Desera, but showing up empty handed. During one of those days I've found an army of the King's men dead, but the blood was soaked up by the ground and weren't killed by sword so it couldn't have been Desrea.


	13. Chapter 13

"Kaleb," I call looking over my shoulder towards where Kaleb stood after just killing the last of this group of bandits. For a month now our strategy has been to come across a group of demons and have me use my ability to search a persons mind to find any information on Duana. It hasn't been the most effective, but we have made some progress from siting of her.

"Yeah," he calls dropping the dead body and looking at me with a bit of blood splashed on him.

"He's seen her. About a week ago they tried to rob her."

"And they're still alive? Why?"

"She said she didn't have time to waste on them and that she had someone else bigger to kill then put up a wall of black flames. Do you know what that means?" I watch as a look of surprise comes over his face. It definitely meant something to Kaleb and by the worry in his eyes that followed it was huge and not good. I've seen quite a few emotions cross his face over our time traveling together, but surprise and worry has never been one of them.

"She's going after the guy that killed her sister." he spoke slowly still a little shocked, but if someone killed Karen I'd be out doing the same so i don't understand why it's such a big shocked. What i don't understand personally why has it taken her eighteen years for her to do this and ten of it she was out on her own. I'd leave immediately at kill the guy.

"Who is he?"

"We don't know. He left as we showed up." He spoke normally again which means he's back to his normal straight to business self again. That's good since that's what we need right now if we want to get anywhere. Since I'm guessing he's a place guard person Duana could be in major trouble and could our help as soon as possible. So we need to act on this quick.

"Close your eyes and remember that day, surly there is something you can remember of that day that could be useful." I watch Kaleb as he does as I instructed. I would have gone into his mind and search for it, but it would be quicker for him to do this since when I enter his mind I could end up anywhere and it would take longer. Time was something we didn't have so I figured this would be quickest.

"He was a palace guard," As I figured.

"Did he have any markings? Tattoos or scares maybe, or maybe he was a different color?" It was a bit on a limb and out there, but anything that made him stand out could help.

"He had a scare on his face."

"What side? Did it go across his whole face?'

"It's on his left side and it went from his eyebrow down to his jaw."

"Good. Why don't we camp here tonight, the palace guards should come sometime tonight." We sit down next to each other. Kaleb's back was to the canyon wall while I lay my head down on his lap. As we do every night Kaleb begins to pet my dark blue nearly wolf ear that i keep out all the time now. As he does this a few tears slide down my cheeks against my will. I don't ball my eyes out like i used to, but every night as i head to bed a few tears escape before I fall asleep.

.::Hiei's POV::.

Hiei's finally found a trail that resembles Desera's killing patterns, but with her killings another seems to follow. It was the same one that he stumbled upon when he was first looking for Desera. No weapons used, but countless demons dead. He doesn't know what it means yet, but he knows that when he finds her he'll find out.

"I'm going to find you Desera."

_Hiei!_

_Desera!_

_Hiei!_ The voice shouts again, calling out to him telepathically. But before Hiei can do anything he's pulled into Desera's dream.

It was the scene of when Hiei and she fought and she couldn't understand why Hiei hadn't just killed her. He told her that it was because it wasn't a fair fight and that was part of it, but he didn't tell her that he also wanted to figure her out. She was a puzzle and reminded him much of how he used to be.

_Hiei!_ The voice cries out again then changes scenes.

It was Hiei and her walking through the woods in the rain together when Hiei told her of the information he found on her and family. He was so determined to have her tell him whatever he could get out of her. He had to figure her out and he wouldn't stop until he did. With another cry for Hiei the scenes change again. This time it was it was when she woke up next to Hiei after spending the night in bed with him. It was short, but an over whelming longing filled the surrounding air as it played. During movie night. Desera was laughing at the movies and was telling Hiei to watch what would happen next as she predicted it. A smile crossed her lips and though to this day she would strongly deny it was clearly there, clear as day. Skipping time it showed Hiei petting Desera's wolf ears as she lies her head on his lower diaphragm. It played up to where she growls in pleasure and ends as she falls asleep there. Another cry out for him and it changes to the two of them kissing. Since everything was through Desera's eyes and emotion Hiei finally feels just what it was that made Desera not kiss him back at first. Desera had been overcome with such joy that she got lost in it, but Deserea having too much pride to admit she just kissed him back instead of having to admit it to him.

Hiei smirks at Desra's foolishness. But as he watches all of this his heart begins to hurt more than it usually does. A sinking feeling fills him. He missed her so very much and all he wanted right now in the world was told her, to bury his nose in her neck where her scent was the strongest and to never let her go out of his arms. He wanted her by his side for all of his demon life time. He just needed to find her first.

The next scene played was when Desra sneaked down stairs to find something to eat. It was the day Hiei introduced her to chocolate ice cream. Next was the day they first ran into Stephen and Hiei led Desera into the woods to calm her down. It worked and not to long after he wrapped his arms around her she was completely relaxed.

"I have found someone else. I'm not your mate any more. I'm sorry Hiei." The words followed another cry before changing scenes as all of them had, but they stung just as much as they had the first time and every time after that as he replayed it in his head.

Unlike ever time before this though Hiei could feel how bad she felt and could feel the over whelming pain that filled her. She wanted nothing more than to go back and be with him, but she hated herself and felt as if she didn't deserve him. With the loudest of all the cries for him the scene changed to Desera balling her eyes out. Hiei knelt down beside her and picked her up. He cradled her body against his as he brushed aside stray hairs to wipe away one of her tears just to have it replaced with another one.

"I'm here for you Desera and I will never stop loving you." At that moment everything stopped and Hiei was kicked out of Desera's mind.

.::Kaleb's POV::.

"Hiei," Desera shouts as she shoots straight up gasping. In a panic she looks around searching for him, but as she realizes that he wasn't here she settles back and is about to cry.

"He was in your dream wasn't he and more than the normal remembering?" He could already guess the answer by the way she woke up, but Kaleb asked for her sake knowing she'd need that little push. As his answer she nods her head.

"I'm going out for a walk." He don't argue or say anything because he knows that that is what she needs after the rougher moments on her like this so he just let her be.

After an hour a stilt house appears in the distance as it approaches it seems to be around Desera's hight.

"Desera," Kaleb calls, but she doesn't reply. As the stilt house gets closer he notices that it wasn't Desera, but before Kaleb can react he's pressed to the ground with a sword to his throat staring into crimson red eyes.

"Where is Desera and how do you know her?"

"You must be Hiei, her mate." Kaleb spoke calmly and not unsettled in the least, as odd as it seemed he was quiet used to having a sword to his throat and has learned to find it a bit calming. "As for where she is I don't know she went out for a walk about an hour ago and I know her because we're traveling together."

"What are you to her," Hiei demands with a growl.

"A friend that is slowly helping her pull out of being completely shattered. I have my own mate that I'm searching for so you have nothing to worry about, I'm not after Desera." A bit of Hiei's sword moves away from Kaleb's throat.

"I don't advise you show yourself to her yet." Intently Hiei's sword moves closer to and is pressed harder to Kaleb's throat then before. "I only say this because she is still battling with herself. She left to protect her sister and feels as if being with you only compromises that job, but she wants you more than anything in the world. Tonight, when you entered her dream that was her soul crying out to you as I'm sure it does every night. She's not ready for you yet and for now it'd be best if you watch her from a distance until she's ready for you to be in her life." Hiei looks at Kaleb with a hard stare. Kaleb felt horrible for having to tell Hiei this because he understood exactly how he felt and he hated having to tell him this after Hiei is so close to finding and being able to hold his mate again. Kaleb pretty much just told Hiei that he was bad for and only harmful to his own mate.

"Kaleb," Desera calls not too far off from where Hiei and Kaleb where. Hiei looks up at Desera then looks bad down at Kaleb. He hesitated a moment, but then disappears.

"Yes," Kaleb asks as he sits up.

"The palace guards aren't too far away from here. I'd say ten minutes and they'll be here. Are you ready?" Desera was excited for him and it caused Kaleb to smile a little. He could tell that over this past month she's grown close to him. She didn't love him, no her heart still belonged to Hiei as it should, but they've grown so very close to each other.

"Desera I want to tell you something." Full attention and alert is brought to Desera as Kaleb says this. "I've learned that when a shattered soul is healing that that persons true personality is brought out. You are dark and mean, but it's a shield to keep others out, a way to keep a distance, and a tool, but you are very short tempered as well. With you walls though, you are someone that has such a big heart and truly deserves to be loved. Before Duana left I always told her 'The Darkness Twin is the lightest of all creatures to walk this world. You give up everything and live for another expecting nothing in return and while you are quick to kill and torture without mercy you are the most selfless and caring person. You deserve the best and someone that is loyal beyond measure and truly love. You deserve love more than anyone.' I tell you this because you need to know this understand this. Desera you deserve to love and be loved." Desera looks at me for a bit before shaking her head no.

"I'm not meant to love or live for myself so long as Karen lives. In the exception of the very first case every Darkness Twin suddenly drops off the radar after they fail to protect their twin with their life, but the Light twin can continue on because the Darkness Goddess can continue to keep the dead dead and the light twin is never taught how to bring the dead back to life or how to keep a person to live forever, but the darkness twin will not have an anchor and is too dangerous so they strip them of their power."

"How do you know that?"

"I read all of the files on the Yin and Yang Twins I could get my hands on and I made that realization a long while ago."

"Surrender now or prepare for combat!" Kaleb and I both turn to see a small army of palace guards. We look at each other and go to irk fighting side by side killing everyone off except the leader.

"Now tell me everything you know about a palace guard with a scare on the left side of his face. He's the man that killed the light twin eighteen years ago." I was stern and demanding as my black tentacles wrapped around the man's body strangling him just enough to hurt him, but not enough to do any real damage.

"Never," he spats at me then spits in my face. A low menacing growl ripples through my throat as my wolf ears pull back against my head and I bare my razor sharp fangs at him.

"It's not like I need your consent anyway." I enter his mind and thankfully the guy I was after was still on his mind subconsciously and I was taken to the last moment he saw the guy.

This general was walking with our guy and dropping him off with the King of the Demon World. He didn't catch much of their conversation but he caught the only part that mattered to me.

"Kill the new light twin, go as an official."


	14. Chapter 14

**RECAP: "Kill the new light twin, go as an official."**

I pull out of the court official's head and look at Kaleb.

"They're after Karen! I have to go!" I turn around panicked that Karin might be in trouble and open a portal hoping through it. I walk through the other side in Keonma's office.

"Desera," Keonma says shocked to even see me. It makes sense the girl he has to threaten to get to join the Urameshi team, then runs away at her first chance, then he sends the whole team to get me and my sister and I deny, then run away before I can be brought back, and now I'm back of my own free will.

"You can't let any one that shows up as an official visit Yusuke."

"Um, why? There is one here now visiting with him." My eye narrow and I open another portal and show up in the house where I used to live with them.

"Desera," Everyone says sounding shocked and excited.

"Don't you ever touch my sister," I snarl as my fangs come out fully extended to their inch long length my eyes bitch black. The furniture and floor under me began to disintegrate around me as I grab the guy with the scar by his stuck up shirt.

"Desera what are you do," everyone demands.

"He's an assign here to kill Karen. I told you all before take care of her. Don't trust anyone but this team and if you're having officials come over Karen should be as far away as possible." I open anther portal and walk through it.

On the other side I'm back to the canyon where Kaleb was waiting for me. I throw the official to the ground and he looked at me with such fear in his eyes my lips twisted up in a sick twisted smile.

"I will ask you this once and you will answer me and if you don't will torture you to all but death. Do you understand me?" He was too scared to even say anything, but he nodded frantically.

"Good, now eighteen years ago how did you find the last light twin and my sister and if your answer isn't good enough-"

"I'm from the light village! We have the capability to find the light twin!" He did even want to hear the threat which means that I've scared him to the point where he's about to break completely. At this point I was already going to leave him with nightmares.

"Why are you out to kill them then," Demand hit the side of the canyon above his head and it cracks and breaks. "You're supposed to help us and support us! Why are you trying to kill the very thing you worship and love? You're betraying your very belief! If you were to ever kill any of us it should be me!"

"I-I had orders."

"You're from a peaceful village! You shouldn't even be in the military! Karen and I both have been to your village and we saved your people when under attack! The Last twins saved you guys from starvation! Why would you kill her?"

"To free my village from you!"

"You're lucky you aren't mine to kill," I say turning my back as I opened a portal under him so he was as far away from me as possible.

"I have a few loose ends I need to take care of," I tell Kaleb then open another portal back to Keonma's office.

"You're back," Keonma asks as I walk up to him my fangs still out and my eyes still pitch black, but I got my spirit energy back under control.

"I need you to understand a few things since my sister is in your protection from this point on. I will still take care of her as I am supposed to, but I will be protecting her from a distance. I'm not fit to be by her side and can only do more harm; I just won't let myself be held back from doing my job because of how I feel. I am a vessel meant for war and to protect my sister. She is safer without me around her, but those from the light village can still find her and some of them are after to kill her. So unless there is a person that is directly related or is a close friend of the gang I don't want them around Karen and whenever anyone from the palace in the spirit world come she is to be as far away as possible. My sister is in your care and you are not to mess this up."

"Desera!"

"What," I ask turning to look at him with an open portal.

"Hiei left to go after you. With the path you chose you can love and not need to feel as if you are failing your duty."

"I already failed. I abandoned Karen and let someone get close enough to kill her."

"She's not dead and while she misses you she is happy with Kurama. You haven't failed."

"You clearly don't understand the full job of what it means to be a Darkness twin." I turn and leave him there but smile at the thought that Karen was finally with Kurama as she should be.

"Desera," Kaleb calls as he sees the smile on my lips.

"Is everything taken care of?"

"Yeah. Let' get some sleep we have to get a jump on our lead to where Duana is heading."

"Alright," he says as we head over to the part of the canyon I hadn't destroyed earlier.

.::Hiei's POV::.

It was amazing to see Desera with her fangs fully extended and her eye pitch black. Hiei found it one of the scariest things he's seen, but he also found it exhilarating and attractive. He loved that about Desera; it a second she can go from calm and relaxed to ready to rip a person's throat out with her teeth. She's a true demon, but she was so much more. It was exactly as Kaleb had said; she is the lightest of all demons and the most selfless. Even if she was someone that is as tainted as others would put it.

"She deserves someone better," Hiei says turning to leave her.

"She and Duana both deserve someone better than us Hiei, but yet they chose us because we are make them feel actual emotions and relate to them better than most. They chose us because they believe we are best. Desera may not have told you this, but see our soul when they first meet us. Tell me do you remember when she was being executed? I've heard her mumbling about it a few times in her sleep. What happened that day?"

"She trusted me with her sister's life and a message."

"Think about it, why would she trust you out of everyone if she did sense something in you?" Hiei looks at Kaleb for a bit and what he's saying makes sense to him.

"Do you think she'll ever be truly ready for a relationship again?"

"You saw that smile did you not?" Hiei's silent for a bit and Kaleb just looks down at Desera who was resting her head on his shoulder. "She won't be the same Desera that you knew, but you have to be ready for that or leave now and never look back because if you can't accept that you aren't worthy of being her mate."

At times some of the things Kaleb said really pissed Hiei off. At the same time it was the thing Hiei needed to hear and he knew it. Both of them knew he needed to hear it.

"I want no other mate and I already know that." Kaleb nods his head

**AN: Sorry it's so short, but IDK what I'm going to do after this since this sort of came at the spur of the moment and Other than the end I have no idea what I'm going to do with this next *scratches back of head* hehe**


	15. Chapter 15

"I heard some of the guards talking about a party coming up," Kaleb tells me as he talks off his palace army helmet and shakes his hair out. "I got us a couple of invitations as well so that we could sneak in. Knowing Duana this is when she'll make her big move. She always liked to make a scene when a person crossed her. She had once said that she'll make sure no one will ever cross a twin again. What better way to do it then to show everyone that Darkness Twins aren't afraid of the roles?"

"Then we need to head to the market and buy us some outfits." Kaleb nods his head in agreement and we head north towards the demon market.

Whoever said men are always waiting on the females and that women are the ones that spend hours to pick out that one perfect dress were way off the marker. I search for almost ten minutes and couldn't find anything that I liked and still went with my blue hair that almost went down to my back, so I died it black and cut it to my shoulder blades and added layers. There was one dress that I really liked it was blood red and laced up in the back. The front acted much like a corset with black lace in around the edge. The sleeves were a set of red ribbon that laced down my arm and tied off at the end by wrists. The dress then switched from red to black at the legs with twisting red vines and roses to go with a black rose stitching on the corset part that had a vine leading down to the bottom half of the dress. I grabbed a pair of black high heels that would go nicely with the ankle length dress. And even with all the time spent which was about thirty minutes Kaleb hasn't even picked out his tux or tie that he would like.

"You are slow," I complain to Kaleb then grab him a black tux with a red tie and pay the women that owned both the dress and tux shop with the money from the bandits we've killed.

"Wait," Kaleb calls as I'm dragging him out.

"We don't have time, if someone spots me-"

"You don't even look like you," Kaleb stops and I turn and look at him.

"My eyes Kaleb those will never change and I have seen people know who I am by my eyes right before I kill them. I can change my hair, change my voice and people will still recognize me by my eyes."

"Then we'll get you contacts for the party." I think about what Kaleb says and it makes sense.

"Alright, how about crimson red," I say thinking of how much I miss staring into Hiei's crimson red eyes.

Lately I've been thinking about what Keonma had said about Hiei left to go after me and how with this path I could have him. I' think about it time and time again and debate if I really could while still doing my job. I've had Kaleb by my side for almost half a year now, just a month shy. I've managed to still protect Karen and Kaleb hasn't compromised that. He seems to understand my job, much like Hiei did and in quiet a few ways he gives off that same strange Aura Hiei had. I'm not in the least bit attracted to him, but their Auras are very similar.

"I think ice blue would stick out with that dress of your, but sure," Kaleb says smiling obviously understanding my reason behind my choice.

.::Kaleb's POV::.

"Did you get the tux and tie like I told you," Kaleb asks Hiei as he hands him the invitation to the party he and Desera were planning on going.

"Hn, of course."

"I think after this party and seeing Duana and I together will be the last little push she needs. Lately I've noticed her thinking about being with you and after tonight she'll want to find you again."

.::Desera's POV::.

It was finally the party day. I was ready and set to go with my hair in a fancy hair style. My sides were twisted to the back and connected to a clip that had my hair up off my neck and falling out in a sporadic aspect. It looked nice and had a fancy touch to it that I liked. I didn't add any makeup since I felt like I didn't need any and I personally hate makeup. Once I've laced myself up I head over to Kaleb to see he wasn't even finished. Apparently he didn't know how to tie his tie. I sigh and do it for him.

"You ready to finally see her again after all these years," I ask thinking of what it must be like for him to finally see his mate after all these years.

"I just wish you had your mate," Kaleb smiles lightly to himself then looks up at me. "Desera, I just want to thank you for everything you've done for me. I wouldn't be reuniting with Duana if it wasn't for you. I've enjoyed my time with you, so thank you."

"You're the one that's helped me. Who knows where I'd be right now if I didn't have this to give me a reason to get up every morning." I was blowing it off as if none of it meant anything to me, but honestly I was happy for him. After ten years he was finally going to be reunited with Duana. I was a bit envious of them as well because they would get to happily be together.

_Maybe Hiei and me will get to be together one day as well_, I think to myself.

"Well let's go the party starts in about an hour and it's going to take us that long just to get there," Kaleb says pulling my attention up to him.

I have officially decided that high heels are the worse invention ever created. My feet ached and we just got to the palace. There was no way I was going to be able to make it through this night without killing something or someone. We made it through the door with no problem, but the music just seemed to make my mood worse; slow classical interments that would put me to sleep.

The party didn't make it any better. All everyone talked about was about their power and bragging about their position in the government. I really just wanted to say 'Who gives a fuck! I can kill you all right now in seconds flat just by releasing my true power! Who's powerful now?' Of course I'd never be allowed to do that and I just smile and continued chatting to them along side Kaleb.

"Attention everyone," a female voice called from the top if the terrace that looked out on the party. Immediately everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to a female that pulled off her silver wig to reveal long locks of purple waves that cascaded down her back.

"For those of you that don't know who I am; I'm Duana the previous Darkness Twin and for those of you that don't know who this is," she says as she pulls up the man with the scare on his face by the back of his tux collar, "he is Head Commander of the Palace Guard, Baku Avian. Tonight I'd like to make a warning to all of you that go after the Light and Darkness Twin. Even when the Darkness Twin is stripped of their powers they will still search you down for acting against them. The Light Twin might be more lean yet, but after tonight _no one_ will ever mess with one of the twins again." At that moment Duana summons up a large amount of spirit and I watch as everyone begins to scream because she had just summoned the fire dragon from hell. She has just preformed the immortal flame.

"That's a Darkness Twin at heart," I smirk to myself and close my eyes at the sweet sound of screams in fear. It was always such a heavenly sound to my ears. The sound of music it was.

As everyone continues to yell and try to exit the building, though the dragon was already gone, Kaleb and I make out way up to the terrace. As Kaleb runs up the last few stair, unable to contain his joy any longer I stand back a bit to allow the two a comment to themselves.

"Duana," Kaleb calls and Duana turns to look at Kaleb. I could tell that she recognized Kaleb instantly as her eyes widen and she smiles, her eyes softening at the sight of him.

"Kaleb what are you doing here," she demands, but Kaleb just shakes his head as he answers her.

"Does it matter?" She doesn't reply, but she doesn't need to. Instead I watch as the two embrace in a hug and kiss.

Seeing Kaleb and Duana so happy causes me to smile a bit, hurt more than ever before. I needed Hiei in my life and I realize this now more than ever. I've told myself for over half a year now that I didn't need him in my life and that he only made unnecessary complications in my job as a Darkness twin, but in reality it was me just running away.

"The only thing I'm really good at," I laugh to myself with no humor in my voice and wipe away a tear that slipped out.

"Wait, Desera," Kaleb calls and I turn to look at him. His smile dropped when he saw me, but Duana looks at me with slightly widen eyes.

"You're the current Darkness Twin, but where is the Light Twin?"

"A place much safer than with me. I attracted the demons so I've left her with the Spirit Detective team where she can be loved and cared for while I protect her from a distance."

"So you realized it as well," she asks stepping away from Kaleb and towards me. "What made you trust them?"

"Forced time with them, knowing everything there is to know, having a better understanding and lay out than the makers of the ground themselves, and seeing how much they love her." She nods her head.

"You trusted them with her life as much as I trusted Aonani with Kaleb." I nod my head not saying anything else and turn to leave.

"Wait," Duana calls and I turn to look at her.

"Thank you." I shake my head no, not feeling as if I deserved it.

"I'm just giving you what I've wanted for myself." Before either of them could say anything else to me I hop off the terrace and walk out into the cold nights biting air.

"I'll start searching for him tomorrow. Keonma said he left to look for me, so maybe if I back petal a little I'll find him." I was thinking out loud after being so used to explaining my train of thought with Kaleb.

"Or just turn around." I turn around shocked to hear that cold monotone voice that made my heart skip a beat.

"How," I ask as I take in the full view of Hiei in his black tux and crimson red tie.

"He found us a while ago; I just made him wait until you were ready before showing himself." I look up past Hiei to find Kaleb and Duana walking up to me.

I rush up towards Hiei unable to hold it in any long and wrap my arms around him barring my nose in his neck, where his scent was strongest and just hold him close to me. Without a moment of hesitation Hiei as well wraps his arms around me and I could tell that he was hurting as much as I was right now.

"I never had another mate Hiei, I only said that so you wouldn't follow me.'

"I know," he answers and I pull my head back to kiss him. He felt exactly as he had when I left. This time I wasn't going to be leaving him though.

~The End~

**I just want to thank everyone for following this story. It really is the fans that keeps a writer going and if you liked this I have two other Hiei stories. You're Different for a Human and Friends or Lovers.**


End file.
